iReturn to iCarly
by Adrianna Rhode
Summary: This is basically a sequel of iVisited iCarly. It begins at iWas a Pageant Girl and ends...? You have to read to find out. This is a Reddie story  Ria/Freddie .
1. iHate My Life

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! DID YOU MISS ME? That's right, Adrianna Rhode is back! And guess what? It's iCarly time!

So here's my second story. I really hope you like it. Guess what? This one has some slightly stronger language, so I'm rating it T. That's cuz Ria has grown up a little, and her attitude has grown too. Love you guys, forever and always.

=))))))))

PROLOGUE 

Hey. My name is Ria Rhode. And I have experienced things nobody else could dream of. (A/N: Yeah, that's some bad grammar right there.)

Six months ago today, I was warped INTO iCarly. I met Carly Shay, and Sam Puckett. I dated Freddie Benson for about 3 days. (A/N: Confused? Search for my previous story iVisited iCarly to get all the details.)

By this time, I had all but forgotten my iCarly experience. I had my best friend, Zoe, and my crazy sister. I think I grew up a little, developed some major backbone. No more shy little Adrianna. I hung out with kids at school, and never spoke of Carly or Sam. And yet, it haunted me like the memory of a lost relative.

Most importantly, I had a boyfriend. Jason Donovan was my best guy friend since the sixth grade. He had liked me for the past few months, and I'd never really gone for him. But by this time I figured, hey, since I'll never get back to iCarly (and most importantly, Freddie), why not get a boyfriend!

I liked Jason a lot. Not even close to how I OBSESSIVELY like Freddie, but I liked him a little. We were in the school gym with Zoe, shooting hoops, when I did something I had never done before: started telling my story. Since I had known that he liked me for months, it came as a huge shock that the following happened.

"Hey Jason," I said, picked up the basketball.

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you about the time I went into iCarly?" I said thoughtlessly. Zoe stared at me as I spoke. Her eyebrows drew together in surprise.

"What?" he said incredulously. Jason looked at me like I spontaneously grew a third eye.

"Yeah. I went there about…six months ago now," I said, staring off into space.

Jason looked slightly worried now, "You…you're kidding."

"Adrianna, you did not! Stop being weird. You're freaking me out! That never happened," Zoe snapped. I looked at her in surprise. She had never acted this way before.

"Um…no. It kinda really happened. I met Carly and Sam and Spencer…we hung out in the iCarly studio…"

"Look…maybe…maybe this won't work out. You know, us…" Jason said, looking really uncomfortable and a little intimidated now.

"What?" I asked, mouth agape.

"Look, I want to see someone else. My new girlfriend is blonde, hot…and not crazy!" Jason gestured towards Zoe. A sudden realization filled my mind: Jason didn't like me anymore! This was just a perfect excuse to ditch me for the girl he'd liked behind my back: my best friend!

"Say what!" I screeched. DOUBLE-CROSSING JERKFACES!

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Adrianna, but this isn't working. We're done." And with that, Jason took Zoe by the hand and walked out of the gym.

WTH! I just drove my second real boyfriend away with my insanity! And he took my ex-best friend with him!

STORY BEGINS

I began walked home depressed-ly, feeling just like I had that day six months ago, when my old boyfriend dumped me. I wondered if that was a sign. Shrugging, I stopped at a playground to do some thinking.

"Ack! Screw you, world!" I yelled, plopping down on a swing. My life had been steadily growing worse since I came back from iCarly months ago.

Don't believe me? So far, my best friend abandoned me, my ex-boyfriend is going out with my ex-best friend, and oh, my parents are divorcing! Yep. It sucks.

Sitting there, in the middle of my hometown, I felt so alone. I did something I haven't done since the last time I saw Freddie Benson in person: I cried. Long and hard. I returned to the frightened little girl I had been when I first met Carly and Sam and Freddie. And it felt really good.

Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, I started swinging. I pulled my iPod out of my back pocket and turned it on random. It played "Never Surrender" by Skillet. I love that song, so I sang along.

_Do you know what it's like when  
__You're scared to see yourself  
__Do you know what it's like when  
__You wish you were someone else  
__Who didn't need your help to get by  
__Do you know what it's like  
__To wanna surrender  
__  
__I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow  
__I don't wanna live like this today  
Make me feel better  
__I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender  
Never surrender _

_Do you know what it's like when_  
_You're not who you wanna be_  
_Do you know what it's like to_  
_Be your own worst enemy_  
_Who sees the things in me I can't hide_  
_Do you know what it's like_  
_To wanna surrender_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna live like this today_  
_Make me feel better  
I wanna feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_Make me feel better, you make me feel better_  
_You make me feel better, put me back together_

_I don't wanna feel like this tomorrow_  
_I don't wanna live like this today_  
_Make me feel better  
__I need to feel better  
Stay with me here now and never surrender_

_Put me back together_  
_Never surrender_  
_Mke me feel better_  
_You make me feel better_  
_Stay with me here now and never surrender_

As the song finished, I could almost feel the anger pent up inside me, ready to explode. I did a totally ninja jump off the swing (and landed on my feet!). I threw my iPod into the sand. Turning on my heel, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"KILL ME NOW! I JUST WANT THIS TO END! First I'm insane, then I'm heartbroken, now I'm totally alone. I WISH I WAS _DEAD_!" I screamed.

"Are you sure you'd waste a wish on that?" asked a voice. I whirled around.

Standing behind me was a short …person. This person seemed to have sprung out of my iPod…weird. She was really pretty, with reddish hair and violet eyes (I've heard of people with purplish-brown eyes, but these were full-on VIOLET!), and pale skin. She was the leanest, trimmest person I'd ever seen, and wore the coolest clothes; black jean skirt, white tank top, combat boots.

"I asked you a question," she said. She had an accent, some kind of Southern European.

"Um, sorry…you startled me," I said, unsure of how to address this curious little person.

She saw me staring, "Yeah, yeah, nobody ever understands the 'fairy godmother' concept. But hey, here I am! So make a wish, princess."

"Fairy? Yeah, right!" I scoffed.

Suddenly, her spiny attitude vanished, "Nobody believes. Nobody. Ok, then, I can just go, if you want."

"No, no, it's alright! I've just never met a fairy before," I said. Truth be told, I LOVE fairies! I've believed in them since I was a little girl.

"Thanks," she said, and she looked truly grateful. I got the impression that she put up that who-cares attitude to deflect any blows against her fairy persona.

It was at this time that I noticed the pair of wings sprouting from her upper back. They were gauzy, like butterfly wings, shimmering like oil on water.

"So, ah, what's your name?" I said carefully.

"Sabella."

"Can I call you Bella?"

The fairy rolled her eyes, "Alright."

"Did you just come out of my iPod?" I asked her, my eyebrows raised.

"Don't ask. We fairy people have this strange connection to your human technology." Ah-ha! So THAT'S why televisions kept bringing me between universes.

"How many people actually have fairy godmothers?" I asked casually, even though I was bursting with questions on the inside.

"Very few. We seek out those children who need our help most. The child then gets three wishes to spend on whatever will make them happy. We never actually reveal ourselves to the child, but that potential wish of suicide was pretty drastic. It needed confirmation," Bella explained. Wow. Big-word time.

"How many wishes do I have left?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"One. Just one," she answered. My jaw dropped. HUH?

"But you said every kid gets three…" I said, puzzled.

"You already used two. You went to an alternate universe and back. That's two wishes. You get one more."

"YOU did that for me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. It's my job," she said, looking at me with a _DUH_ expression on her face, "I already granted two wishes, you have one more."

"Um…ok…" I said.

"So, princess, what do you say we just get this over with. One death wish?" she said, prepping her magic (or I assumed she was, since her right pointer finger was issuing a LOT of purple light. PURPLE LIGHT! Where did I see that before? lolz). This fairy seemed to have some sort of multiple-personality or bipolar problem, because she was old-fashioned and dreamy one moment, modern-ly gangsta the next.

"Um…no. No, I think I have another idea," I said, my mind going a hundred miles an hour.

There was the solution to all my problems! I could go BACK TO iCARLY! But there were a few potential problems…

"Ok," said Bella, looking a little bored.

"I have a couple questions first, before I decide on my wish," I said. Bella nodded.

"Ok, so, if I wish myself back to that same parallel universe, will anyone notice that I've left this universe?"

"Nope," she said, "It'll be like you just never existed here. At least, until you return."

"Will I just meld with that world?"

"That's up to you."

Can I…can I choose to stay there forever?"

Bella looked me straight in the eyes, "If that is what your heart truly desires. I will be the judge of that. If your mind says stay, but your heart wishes you home, home you come."

I took a deep breath, "If I go for now…can you give me some time to decide if I want to stay or come home?"

"Exactly one week. That is all I can give you."

"Ok, Bella. I can live with that."

She stared into my eyes harder, "Is this truly what you wish?"

I thought of Zoe and Jason leaving me. I thought of my family splitting in two. I thought of Carly, Sam, Spencer, Gibby, Ridgeway High School, and all the wonderful things a life in iCarly could hold. I thought of Freddie, the true love I'd left behind for a home that wasn't so wonderful after all.

"Yes," I said, "Yes."

"Then wish away!" Bella raised her magic pointer finger.

"I wish I was in iCarly."

A/N: RIA HAS A FAIRY! DAYYYYUM! Isn't that cool?

This is the only big part with Bella and all that depression, so don't worry. Things will still be the funny, witty, RAFR/Reddie story you all were hoping for.

PLZ review! I luvs you!

-Ria


	2. iReturn

A/N: So here's mai chapter two! What'd you guyz think of Bella? THANKS A BUNCH to my readers and reviewers!

WARNING: Kissing. There will be some in this story…ok kind of a lot of it.

La La Land Girl - OH YEAH! hahaha THANKS! The fairy godmother thing is there cuz when I wrote Chapter 1, I watched Tinkerbell on TV...yeah. That's what happens to me. XD

seddiecreddie12 - LOLZ that's ok; it's cool that you read the other story too. This one sounds totally random if you don't know about the first one. And oh, HERE YOU GO I'm updating for you!

coketree20 - Yay reviews! Hahaha I'm updating for YOU, too.

Superkaye123 - THANKS! And Jason is based on a real guy...yeah X( haha.

whatifizzyx - HEY IT'S YOU! =D I liked that dancing a lot. LOLZ here's chapter two!

There was also a more negative review, which I appreciate since it's honest, but I kinda...deleted in a moment of annoyance. Yeah, I have a temper. But honestly,I completely understand it. They didn't understand this story because they'd never read the first one. Just as an FYI to my big fans, they called me a Mary-Sue of an OC and said they didn't even get why I should write this kinda stuff. I for one am offended! They also asked if I had a crush on Nathan Kress. WHICH I DO! So they were right on that. =)

LOLZ it's all ok. I really appreciate any reviews. So I hope I didn't offend anyone...=0

=))))))

As I made my wish, Bella's magic technology powers made my iPod issue a whole lot of purple light. And all of a sudden, she was gone. I was hurtling through the purple column of light (again! My English teacher would call that a 'parallel episode').

This time, I landed on my feet (instead of my back). It took me a moment to get my bearings, but it seemed that Bella had landed me right outside Bushwell Plaza. It was really pitch-black outside; most likely it was late at night. I was so excited to be back, I actually screamed out loud.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M BACK!" I yelled, and sprinted in the lobby.

Lewbert wasn't at his desk. Lucky for me, because he would've kicked me right out. I guessed that he was in back, in that room with…his Lewbert stuff. So I snuck past his desk, and started up the stairs at a run. I slid to a stop at level 8: Carly and Freddie's floor.

I couldn't decide who I wanted to see first! Eventually, though, I chose Carly. I knew I could explain myself to her, and then go talk to Freddie.

But just as I was about to knock, two women opened the door and started walking out. One was strawberry-blonde and in her late twenties, the other was redhead and about my age.

"Um…I'm here to see Spencer and Carly…" I said quickly, but the older woman interrupted me.

"Don't even bother with that man."

"Um…yeah," I said uncertainly, but walked inside anyway.

Two people were seated at the kitchen table. I observed that useful fact as I peered inside the apartment. They seemed to be engrossed in a board game on the table in front of them. I knocked on the open door as I walked in.

"Hello?" I said tentatively. The two people looked up towards the sound of my voice, their eyes widening in shock as they recognized me.

Suddenly, I was pretty much jump-attacked with a huge hug. All I could hear was my name being yelled right into my ear by my attacker.

"Ok, ok, get off!" I said, half-laughing.

"RIA!" yelled Spencer. He was the one hugging me. Freddie stood in the kitchen, his face warped with surprise. (That's who the people were! Yay!)

"Oh my God! Spencer! Freddie! How are you guys?" I screamed delightedly as Spencer let me go.

I ran at Freddie, and hugged him, too. He seemed frozen in place.

"It's great to see you guys!" I squealed as I released Freddie.

"Yeah, you too!" said Spencer. Freddie remained uncharacteristically silent.

"What's wrong with Freddie?" I asked.

"Um…well…" Spencer glanced at Freddie. Some kind of silent communication passed between them, because Spencer launched right into an explanation.

"Those two girls who left as you arrived? We were kind of…on a double date," Spencer said, wincing a little for Freddie's sake.

I laughed, "That's all? I'm not mad about that, Freddie!"

He looked relieved, and laughed too, "Ok, good. I mean…you've been gone for a few months and…"

"I understand entirely," I said calmly.

"Thanks."

"Oh my God, Freddie! You got your casts off!" I said.

"Yeah, last month. I'm all better!" he laughed, "A lot's happened.

We spent a few minutes catching up, but we soon decided that we'd wait for Carly and Sam to get home so we all could talk.

"So, Freddie, do you think I could move back into your place with you and your mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. But we kinda stashed your clothes in Carly's closet. Spencer, will you go get them for her?" Freddie asked.

"Sure. You kids have fun while I'm gone…" he said, winking at me. I laughed as he dashed up the stairs.

"So, have you and the girls been busy since I vanished?" I asked with a smile.

"I guess so. Sam and Carly are at some beauty pageant," Freddie said uninterestedly.

"Whoa, so you mean this is iWas A Pageant Girl?" I asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," I said quickly.

"Ok then. What have you been up to?" Freddie asked me.

"Oh, the usual. Parents divorcing. Getting dumped again…" I said quietly.

"Dumped? You went out with another guy?" Freddie asked sharply.

"Hey, I didn't know I was ever coming back here! And anyway, he left me for my best friend. They're both so out of my life now!" I said bitterly.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" he said.

"It's nothing. Just my best guy friend in my hometown who dumped me," I said, looking at the floor.

Before I knew what was happening, Freddie had his hand on my hip and his face inches from mine. I leaned in and kissed him. Over and over and over. Just like that amazing time six months ago…

About five minutes of (amazing) Freddie kissing later, Spencer still hadn't come downstairs. I was in Freddie's arms on the couch, and everything felt right. I was beginning to nod off, and within minutes, I was fast asleep. During that time, Spencer came down to the kitchen, and began cleaning up the kitchen from the dinner his date never had.

I was awoken by the front door, slamming open. Carly and Sam stood there, looking extremely cheerful.

"Hey what happened to you guys? It's almost…" Carly began, but stopped, her mouth falling open, "RIA!"

Sam screamed, "Holy crap kid! It's you!"

"Yeah it's me! I'm back, baby!" I laughed, jumping up off the couch. I disappeared in a giant Carly/Sam/Ria hug.

"Oh my God, how did you get here?" Carly asked.

"Long story. But the important thing is, I'm back!" I said carelessly. The girls laughed.

"So how was the pageant?" asked Spencer from the kitchen.

"AWESOME!" said Carly.

"Mama got first place," Sam said confidently, tossing her blonde hair, the winner's tiara glinting on her head.

"Nice!" said Freddie, now standing up, too.

"I know!" Sam said, slugging Freddie on the arm, "So, now you got your girlfriend back."

"Yeah, I do," said Freddie with a smile. "Guess I gotta get my mom to let her live with us again."

"But not tonight. Can I crash here, Carly?" I asked. There was no point in bothering Freddie's mom that late.

"Sure. Sam has the couch, but you can take the chair," Carly answered.

Freddie went home a few minutes later. Carly and Spencer both went to bed. Sam fell asleep on the couch pretty quickly. And I settled down to the best night's sleep I'd had in six months.

True to his word, Freddie brought me over to his place the next morning. Sam and Carly were gathering all my clothes from last time, since Spencer didn't really do a good job of that.

"Mom!" Freddie yelled, opening the door to his apartment. Mrs. Benson came around the corner into the living room.

"Yes, Freddie?" she asked as he walked in. I followed him.

"Can I have someone stay here for a little while?" he asked her. He gestured to me.

"Oh my goodness! Adrianna! She's back?" asked Mrs. Benson.

"Yep. And she needs a place to live. Can she stay here again? Please?" Freddie begged.

"Oh…alright!" she said exasperatedly. I squealed in delight.

"Can she go in my room whenever she wants?" asked Freddie, eyebrow raised.

"OK!" Mrs. Benson relented.

"Yay!" I interjected, "CARLY! SAM! GRAB MY CLOTHES!" I raced back across the hall to get all my stuff.

A/N: This day will continue in the next chappie, kk?

Please review! Even a simple "this sucks" is ok with me. XD But please don't try to undermine my self-confidence.

OH for my first story, I said I'd respond to every review in the following chapter, and I'm gonna do it this time, too. So review and wait for a response next chapter!


	3. iLove Karaoke

A/N: Ok, chapter 3! Some singing in this one!

coketree20 - Haha next update is HERE! YEAH! Haha if only those Reddie kiss moments existed...XD

Superkaye123 - Hahaha well in THIS story, Freddie is mine. LOLZ maybe you can have him in your own story...or one of mine...oh the possibilities.

La La Land Girl - Yeah...Mrs. Benson is nice XD. I lovez how much you review!

seddiecreddie12 - YEAH I always LOL when i write the kissing scenes. Ch. 2-3 are kinda just a filler until I get to the REAL integral plot. And I'm glad you like this!

To my unnamed reviewer - I apologize, as there were parts of your first review that I didn't fully comprehend. I wasn't being as mature as I potentially can. But I see no reason to insult me personally as you have so rudely done. I want to avoid any further argument or disagreement over this, so if you'd be willing to call a truce, I'd be very appreciative.  
It is also impossible for me to "grow up" any more than I wish. It doesn't hurt anybody that I enjoy children's television programming as a teenager, or that I delight in writing stories about said programs.  
With respect and good wishes,  
Ria

=))))))))

The girls hurried across the hall, each with an armful of clothes. I took an armful, too, and led them to my old room, where we plopped down all the bundles. I started hanging everything up right away. Carly and Sam stayed with me, and we spent hours just talking. The next time I looked at the clock, it was four-thirty. And I'd started organizing at ten AM!

"Dayyyyum that took forever!" I said, sitting down on my bed. Carly and Sam raised their eyebrows skeptically but laughed.

"You're a lot more…bold, now, Ria," Sam commented.

"I've been through a lot in the last few months. It changes you…" I said.

"Yeah…so what do you wanna do tonight?" asked Carly, changing the subject.

"Can we do karaoke?" I asked eagerly.

"Sure thing. How about in the iCarly studio? Seven o'clock. We can have spaghetti tacos!" Carly said excitedly.

"Nice! It's already almost five. So you guys can go get ready if you want. I'll bring Freddie over at seven," I said.

"Ok. See you later, Ria!" said Carly, heading out the door with Sam.

Not too long after the girls left, Freddie came into my room.

"It's really strange to see you without casts, Freddie," I said, "When I left you were still sore and…stuff."

"Yeah, I know. It's weird to me, too," Freddie agreed.

We both stared at the ground for a minute, unsure of where to take the conversation.

Finally, Freddie spoke, "I thought I'd never see you again, Ria."

"I never knew I'd come back," I replied. I looked up to meet his eyes. He looked really sad, though I couldn't exactly say why.

"Yeah…well that doesn't matter. You're here now," Freddie said.

I smiled, "Yep. And now I can actually go in your room without any danger of your mom killing me."

"Yeah," Freddie chuckled, "That's a perk."

I stood from my seat on the bed, and walked over to Freddie. I put my arms around his neck (wow just like Carly in iSaved Your Life XD) and kissed him soundlessly on the lips. And he didn't pull away until we were both gasping for breath.

"C'mon, we can finish _that_ in your room. Your mom won't intrude…hopefully," I said, and ran down the hall to Freddie's room. He followed, laughing. (if you enterpreted that as some sexual crack, then you have a dirty mind LOL)

I strongly reminded myself of Carly when she was dating Griffin, that bad boy. Whenever they had a minute, they made out. Same with me and Freddie. It kinda creeped me out that all I did when I was with Freddie was kiss him...XD

Freddie and I spent a long time (how long? I don't know! Do you think I read clocks when I kiss guys?) kissing in the corner of his room. I finally snapped out of my Freddie paradise when I spotted a clock. It read 6:55.

"We gotta get to Carly's. We're doing karaoke tonight!" I said, pulling Freddie by the hand.

We crossed the hall and knocked at Carly's door, Sam answered.

"Hey, Ria. Fredhead," she greeted us, "Is that pink lip gloss on your lips?" Sam raised an eyebrow at Freddie.

He hastily wiped his mouth as Sam winked at me.

"We had a little fun," I giggled to Sam. She made a grossed-out face and shook her head, as if to ward off that mental image.

"Ok, so Carly has the karaoke system all set up. It's synced with PearTunes so you can pick any song you want," Sam explained.

"Who's going first?" Carly asked.

"ME!" I shouted.

"Ok, what song?" Carly asked me, her fingers ready at the computer keyboard.

I thought for a minute, "Mine by Taylor Swift." (A/N: Yean I know that Taylor Swift doesn't exist in the iCarly world, but let's pretend she does.)

Carly synced it up, and the music started. I began to sing.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town  
__Never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love  
__If it never lasts_

I looked at Freddie as I sang. He smiled at me. I smiled back, and kept singing.

_I say, can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I could see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Carly and Sam were looking at me openmouthed. I remembered that only Freddie had ever heard me sing. And not to brag, but I'm a really good singer. (A/N: Yeah, no I'm not...but for this story I am!)

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Just as I finished the bridge of the song, Gibby came in. He stopped by the door to listen. My face brightened when I saw him. Gibby! He's one of my favorite iCarly people!

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby were all watching me intently by this point. It made me pretty uncomfortable.

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said, I'll never leave you alone_

_You said, I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

As I sang the last couple lines of the song, I looked pointedly Freddie and sang to him. Carly and Sam were watching me closely, but I didn't care. This song was special and I wanted to share it with Freddie.

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

I finished the song, and all four of the iCarlies applauded me. I smiled, truly happy for the first time in months.

A/N: Sappy, sweet little song. LOLZ yeah...I love Taylor Swift. I really want her new album, Speak Now! Someone buy it for my birthday and I'll make you a cake. XD Ok not really.


	4. iSpend the Night With Freddie

A/N: Hey ya'll. I don't know why I acted Southern just then…weird XD. So anyway, here's Chapter 4. Like the lip-locks last chapter? I sure did.

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Even though none of you bought me the Taylor Swift album for my birthday.

tiredandhungry – I'm a Seddie, mostly, although well-written Creddie stories are good. And THANKS =D!

La La Land Girl – Hahaha glad to see you like it, as usual. XD LOVE YA you constant reviewer.

seddiecreddie12 – Ooooh I don't know! Mostly Seddie, but I've read quite a number of really good Creddie stories too…so hard to pick! And I loved that tip you gave me. Honestly, I felt pretty relaxed and just…I don't know, kinda at peace with my reviewers after I read it. It's pretty much what I'd been thinking.

coketree20 – NO WAY Nathan dreams? I have those all the time. XD Here's an update for ya!

whatifizzyx – You're too kind! Really! Haha I'm so glad you like my stories; that means a lot. And BTW, you don't bore me XDD.

=))))))

"That was pretty awesome, Ria," said Gibby. It took me a moment to catch my breath after singing like that, but I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Gibby. It was good, I have to admit," I giggled a little as I spoke.

Carly interrupted us with food, "Spaghetti tacos!"

The five of us ran to the kitchen and grabbed some tacos. I sighed in delight as I ate mine. The last time I'd had these was…six months before. And if you have an appetite like mine, that's a long time.

"So Ria…what's up back in your hometown?" Sam asked conversationally.

"My hometown? Life sucks," I said. At this point, Sam, Carly, and Spencer were on the couch, Freddie and Gibby stood at the computer on the countertop, and I was piling dishes in the sink. I had offered to help clean up.

"Really?" Carly asked me.

"Well, yeah. That's why I'm here," I explained. Sounds logical.

"We're glad you're here," added Carly. I smiled at her as I walked over to the couch.

I sat down between Carly and Sam, sighing happily. This was where I belonged. Then a scary thought clouded my mind: according to Bella, I only had a week here until she decided whether to send me home.

_"Don't worry!" _I told myself, _"Bella will let me stay. She has to!"_

Carly's voice broke through my thoughts, "So, for our next iCarly…what're we doing?"

"I dunno. Any ideas, guys?" Sam said lazily.

"Ooh! Ooh! I have one!" said Gibby suddenly.

"Shoot," said Carly.

"I can show my nut collection!" Gibby said.

Sam raised an eyebrow as Carly answered, "Um…sure, Gibby."

"Yes!" Gibby pumped a fist in the air, "Now I gotta get home. My mom needs me."

Gibby walked out the door as we chorused, "Bye, Gibby!" "See you at school." "See ya, Gib."

"Are you gonna go on iCarly this time, Ria?" Sam teased me.

"Um…no. I'm fine behind the camera with Freddie," I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh yeah. With your boyyyy-friend."

"Yep." I grinned.

"Ok, Sam, stop teasing. Ria, stop flirting indirectly. If you want Freddie, go talk to him," Carly interrupted.

Freddie turned around from his seat at the desktop computer. I smiled at him, as he gestured to the computer clock. It read 10:30.

"Oh God, we gotta get back home!" I exclaimed, Freddie walking to the door behind me.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow!" iCarly tomorrow night!" Sam called after us. I nodded, and shut the door behind me.

"And we're alone again," I said to Freddie. He chuckled and unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Oh good, you're back!" Mrs. Benson greeted us, "I was about to call and have Spencer send you home."

"No worries, Mom, we're fine," Freddie assured her.

"Ok. Just run along to bed, dear," Mrs. Benson told him. She nodded politely to me.

"Will do, Mrs. Benson," I said, and disappeared down the hall toward my room, Freddie at my heels.

I went into my room and sat down on the bed. It was pretty late, even for this insomniac, but I wasn't at all tired. I could hear Freddie moving around in his room. Smiling, I stood up and crept out my door, toward his room. I stopped for a second right outside his door, listening for Mrs. Benson. She was snoring away in her room (yeah she snores XD).

I knocked on Freddie's door.

"Come in," he called quietly, so to not wake his mother.

I walked inside, "I couldn't sleep."

Freddie laughed at me, "Well chill here. It's fine."

"Ok, I will," I smiled. That's what I wanted! Yays!

"Oh, it's so good to be back, Freddie," I said, getting comfy on the end of his bed. Freddie was in the bed, propped up on a pillow so he was pretty much upright.

"I know, I know, we've already talked about that," he teased.

"Hey, be nice," I said, "Imagine if Gibby stole Carly and they ditched you, while your mom went to marry Lewbert. That's what my life was like."

"Ew," Freddie winced.

"Yeah. Terrible," I said shortly.

"Yeah…but you're here now. It's all good," Freddie said. I smiled at him.

"Very true," I replied.

We sat in silence for quite a while. I could feel my eyes getting heavier as the moments passed. Freddie glanced at me as I yawned.

"You can go to bed if you want, Ria. I want you to get your sleep if you need it," Freddie said.

Awww! I smiled at him, "I'm ok, Freddie, but thanks."

"Ok, but seriously…" he left the sentence hanging.

"It's fine." Just to satisfy him, I laid down on the bed next to him.

Freddie grinned at me. I could see him fiddling with his phone and some stuff on his bedside table, but I was falling asleep. I was almost asleep when Freddie took my hand. We sat there, me dozing, Freddie brooding, until I was fast asleep.

Freddie shook me gently, and I opened my eyes. It was morning; I had spent the night in Freddie's room.

"My mom's coming! You gotta get out of here!" Freddie whispered to me. He was right; I could hear Mrs. Benson shuffling around in the living room/kitchen area.

I leapt to my feet. Before Freddie could get out of bed, I was down the hall in my own room.

Once I was in the room, I sighed happily. Yay! Quality Freddie time. I'd been craving time with him since I left the iCarly universe months ago.

Now, to face school. I mean, I'd vanished off the face of the earth for six months, and now, back to Ridgeway. I couldn't wait!

A/N: OKKK I'm soooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I had my birthday to celebrate on Nov. 1st, then I went camping. So thanks to those of you who waited patiently (or impatiently) for my update. I LOVE YOU!


	5. iGo On iCarly

A/N: KKK here's Chapter 5! That's all I have to say. OH there is another song. What can I say, I love music!

seddiecreddie12 – Hahaha well I'm a random person. Yeah Gibby randomness, much? LOLZ that Reddie moment is based on personal experiences.

coketree20 – Yep Ria is sneaky…;) and yes if Freddie's mom caught them it'd have been bad.

whatifizzyx – Oh thank you, thank you! Hahaha I think Mrs. Benson would've totally killed Ria if she had caught them…XD

seddieforever - Aw thank you! Yes, it is rather different, but so fun to write!

=)))))))))))))

"iCarly tonight, right?" I asked Carly and Sam. The three of us were walking to school. Freddie's mom drove him to school, and she really didn't want to drive us. So we walked.

"Yep. Gibby's nut presentation," Carly said unenthusiastically.

"That'll be great," Sam said sarcastically.

We all laughed softly as we approached the school. I asked Carly to go with me to request my old locker. She agreed.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in homeroom with a bunch of Seattle kids. Principal Franklin gave me my same old locker and same old schedule. That made my life so much easier. But I still hated school.

"Get me out of here!" I said to myself. As if that would help.

The day dragged on, but the thought of iCarly that night kept me going. Finally…FINALLY…the last bell rang, and I was free for a night full of my favorite people.

Carly and Sam caught up to me after school.

"Hey, Ria Rhode," said Sam.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like ice cream. Rocky road, Ria Rhode."

"Yum!" she replied. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"So, you coming over for iCarly?" asked Carly.

"Uh, yeah!" I said happily.

"Just making sure," she said with a grin.

"You think the viewers will remember her if we talk about her?" Sam asked.

"Maybe," Carly said, "But she has to go on this time!"

"Hey!" I protested, but the girls already had their minds made up.

"Please, Ria? Last time you didn't go on, and everyone will think we made you up or something! Please?" Sam begged me.

"Oh…ok!" I said finally.

"Yay!" Carly and Sam said in unison.

I giggled a little as we reached Bushwell Plaza.

"Hey, Lewb," I said to Lewbert as we walked inside the building.

"Hey! You don't live here!" Lewbert screeched, blocking the elevator.

"Do, too," I said back.

"Oh yeah?" he demanded.

"Yeah," I said, "With the Bensons."

"Oh…with Marissa…" Lewbert pondered this, "Ok, go ahead up."

"Thanks," I said.

Once the three of us were in the elevator, Carly and Sam burst out laughing. I joined them, and we were in hysterical giggles as we entered Carly's apartment.

"I'm gonna go get Freddie so we can rehearse for the show," said Sam. Carly was already on the couch, digging through her backpack. She liked to do homework right when she got home, like me.

"Ok," Carly said, not looking up. Sam walked out the door.

I went over to the fridge to get some Wahoo Punch. I popped open a can of punch, and leaned on the counter as I sipped.

"Hola, chicas!" said Freddie as he came in, Sam right behind him.

"Hey Freddie," Carly and I greeted him.

"I'm gonna go check on our web connections before the show, ok?" Freddie said.

"Ok. Have fun," Carly said absently.

I looked at Sam. We were both thinking the same thing: Celebrities Underwater!

Sam turned on the TV, and as Carly did homework like a good girl, Sam and I watched a lame celebrity game show.

"Ooh, Ryan Seacrest!" I said.

"Not that hot," Sam scoffed.

"Not the point," I said.

The next hour and a half passed like that, until we heard Freddie's voice from the second floor.

"Ok ladies, iCarly in ten minutes!" he called.

"Be right up!" Sam yelled back, and the three of us bolted up the stairs.

"Ok, so Ria," Carly began, "We're gonna do a few regular bits, then Gibby's nut thing, then a surprise, then you!"

"Got it!" I said cheerfully.

The girls got in front of the camera, smiling and joking with each other.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" said Freddie, and he started the camera.

Carly and Sam opened the show, and launched right into a bit. I got bored really quickly. But I remembered that I had my iPod. When I took the little machine out of my pocket, I realized it had turned into a PearPod. So cool!

I turned it on random, and it played "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert. (A/N: Nope, no lyrics this time. Just look it up on YouTube or if you have it, just listen to it and think of me. XD)

I sat there behind the camera in a beanbag chair, bored out of my mind. The music drowned out the webshow, so I was lucky that I looked up when I did. Gibby was halfway through his speech on his nut collection.

"And here we have the hazelnut, which is a cousin of the macadamia nut," Gibby was explaining. I pulled the earphones out of my ears, and stood up to watch.

"Oh, and this is the Kayla nut, named after Princess Kayla Dupree, who became famous for throwing nuts at poor people," he continued.

Gibby paused, and Carly jumped in, "Ok, that's all the time we have for Gibby! I'm so sorry!" The last sentence was mouthed to the camera.

Gibby protested, "But I'm not done yet!"

"Yeah you are. Take care," Sam shoved Gibby out of the frame.

Carly chuckled a little before saying, "Now, you may be asking yourselves, do Carly and Sam care about science?"

Both girls screamed, "NO!"

Sam got in close to the camera, "But we do think it would be fun to watch food rot!"

Carly continued, "Which is why we'd like to introduce a new iCarly segment called…"

"Let's watch food rot!" both girls finished. Sam pushed the applause button on her special remote.

"Now come check out what we did to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!" Sam said, and the two girls led the way to a special table, holding two pieces of bread (one peanut butter, one jelly!) supported on wires.

"Ok," Carly said, "Sam and I dismantled this peanut butter and jelly sandwich that Sam took form some kid at school!"

Gibby popped back into the frame, "Yeah, I'M the kid!"

Carly and Sam frowned, "GIBBY!"

"Now, our awesome technical producer," Carly said.

"Fredalupe!" Sam interjected.

"Has installed a special camera that will constantly record the sandwich over the next four weeks," Carly explained.

"Uh. Twenty-four/seven," Sam said, crossing her arms in a gangsta pose.

Carly smiled, "And when the four weeks are up…"

"Freddie's gonna speed up the video…" Sam took over.

"So we can show you the rotting of the sandwich," back to Carly.

"In only thirty seconds!" Sam finished grandly.

"So if you're a loser," Carly said.

"Least you got that to look forward to," Sam shrugged.

"Now, we have one more thing to show you before we go," Carly said, looking over the camera at me.

"You might remember, a few months ago, we told you guys about a friend of ours named Ria," Sam said mysteriously.

"Well, she agreed to say hey to you on the show tonight!" Carly said.

"Come on out here, Ria!" Sam said, pressing the applause button again.

I strolled out into the frame, "Hey Carly, Sam."

"Ria, you got anything to say to the viewers?" Sam asked me, winking.

"Well, it's not like I prepared to tonight in any way, but…I wanna do something," I said, gesturing Sam over. I whispered in her ear.

Sam smiled, "Of course."

She pushed a button on her remote. RANDOM DANCING!

The three of us danced like crazy people all over the studio. Gasping and laughing, we leaned on each other so to stay upright.

"And we're clear," Freddie pushed the 'stop' button on his camera, "Nice, girls."

"Thank you, Freddie," Carly said.

All I could do was smile.

A/N: I WAS ON iCARLY! YAYZ! Hahahaha so just to be clear I NEVER own the music that's written here. Keep on reviewing guys!


	6. iWant To Sing!

A/N: Yay Chapter 6! This is taken mostly from the episode "iEnrage Gibby".

seddiecreddie12 – Yep pretty much that. And there won't be much Reddie fluff until the "iEnrage" thing ends. SO SORRY! I'll sneak in some extra RAFR for you.

coketree20 – Haha thanks you! LOLZ I always wanted to do Random Dancing!

Lala Land Girl – Yeah? I bet you're right =)

Superkaye123 – OOOH grounded! Hahaha no problem, things happen.

=DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"That was EPIC!" I squealed. Carly and Sam laughed. The webshow really excited me. Now I was internet-famous!

"Yeah, good show guys!" said Freddie.

Sam grinned, "Thank you."

"But what up with the 'Fredalupe' business?" Freddie asked her.

Her answer was cut short by Tasha, walking into the studio. She looked around cluelessly before spotting her boyfriend.

"Hey, Gibby," she gushed, "Are you ready?"

"Oh hey, uh, just a sec," Gibby said, "Grab my briefcase."

Freddie grabbed Gibby's shoulder as he walked by, "That's Tasha?"

Gibby nodded, "Uh huh."

Carly leaned in, "And you're dating her?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Gibby said, making his way back to the door.

He took Tasha's hand, "Let's hit it." She giggled flirtatiously as they left the studio.

Sam chuckled as Carly and Freddie looked at her. I remembered that it was Sam who discovered Tasha on iSpeed Date.

"I told you she was hot," Sam laughed.

Carly smirked, "Yeah, but you didn't say she was that hot!"

"How does he get one of those…I want one of those!" Freddie whined, looked after them down the hall.

"Hey!" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, right," Freddie caught himself.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "I thought so."

The rest of the night passed very quickly. I fell asleep on Carly's couch, and nobody saw fit to take me home. So I spent the night at Carly's place. I found it odd that Mrs. Benson didn't call the cops…probably cuz Freddie came home ok.

"Ria. Ria!" I heard someone saying my name. I opened one eye. Spencer stood over me with an armful of newspapers.

"What do you want, Spencer?" I asked groggily.

"I need more room for these papers," he said urgently.

I sat up, noticing piles of newspapers all over the room.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"Look, I read this terrible review in the paper so I'm shredding them!" he said quickly, gesturing to a giant shredder behind him.

"Wow…cool!" I exclaimed.

(A/N: Spencer is supposed to be shredding those papers in the afternoon, because he asks Carly how school was, but Imma put it in the morning, so instead of having two days pass, only one passes.)

I got myself some toast. All the while, Spencer was shredding newspapers with his huge shredder. He filled a few bags, before the front door opened.

"Hey!" Carly yelled. She and Sam came into the room, carrying their backpacks. I guess they had been studying in the lobby again.

"Hi," Spencer said angrily.

"What's going on?" Carly asked.

"You'll be sorry you asked!" I called from the kitchen, where I was eating my toast. (A/N: yes I'm a fatty, I love to eat)

"I'm shredding newspapers with an industrial gasoline-powered paper shredder how was the lobby?" Spencer said.

"Lewbert was there. Terrible," Sam said simply. She picked up a newspaper distastefully.

"Man, why do they even make these things anymore?" she asked.

"Some people still read them," Carly said.

Sam scoffed, "Yeah, hobos and the elderly."

"So, why are you industrially shredding newspapers?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Cuz, that snooty art critic Oliver Dixon from the Seattle Tribute wrote a mean review of my sculptures," Spencer said sadly.

"He did?" Carly asked.

"That jerk!" Sam said.

"Yeah! So I grabbed as many of these as I could find and now I'm making Oliver Dixon's review feel this!" As he spoke, Spencer slammed a newspaper into the shredder.

"That felt nice!" he yelled.

Sam was skimming a newspaper, "Ehh look at all the…holy chiz on a chizzle!"

"What?" Carly raised her eyebrows.

"Spencer Shay of Seattle died of natural causes last Saturday!" Sam read out loud.

Carly snatched the paper, "It doesn't say that!"

She read the page, "It says that!"

Spencer now grabbed the paper, "Nice! First they insult my art, and then they call me dead! Which, incidentally, I'm not!"

"Well are you gonna call the Tribune and yell at them?" Carly asked.

"Nah who cares, people don't read the newspapers anymore," he said calmly.

At that moment, Freddie came in the front door.

"Hey, uh, my mom can't find out newspaper. You guys seen it?" Freddie asked.

Carly looked at Spencer, who grabbed an armload of shredded paper and gave it to Freddie. He raised his eyebrows, but accepted the bundle. Freddie walked back across the hall. He placed the bundle right inside his front door, and came back.

"Ooh, you know what we need to do today?" Carly said happily.

"What?" Sam and I asked.

"Invite people to our hobo party tonight!" Carly said.

"Yes!" Sam pumped her fist in the air.

"Party?" I said hopefully.

"You're so coming, Ria," Sam reassured me.

"Thank you," I replied.

"So we can invite all the guys, Gibby and Wendy, and everyone," Carly listed off.

Sam kept adding names to the list, until they had a good-sized guest list.

I had been thinking that whole time.

"Um, Carly?" I piped up.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna write a song and perform it at the party," I said, wincing.

"Sure! That sounds cool!" Sam said. She looked at Carly questioningly.

"Yeah! But you gotta dress like a hobo, still," she warned.

I nodded earnestly, "Of course!"

"Then it's settled! You're singing!" Sam said happily.

Yes!

A/N: So that's the chappie. Keep on reviewing. OOOOH there is a POLL on my PROFILE! Go there to vote on a possible outcome of the story! I LOVE YOU!


	7. iRock Out

A/N: HEEEEERE YA GO MY LOYAL FANS! The next update.

Ok so the song featured in this chapter is "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha. I'm pretending that Ria wrote it herself for the hobo party. Just bear with me on this one, k? =) THE SONG HAS A LITTLE FOUL LANGUAGE SO IF THAT'S NOT HOW YOU ROLL, DON'T READ.

coketree20 – AWW YAY you always review and I loves that!

La la land girl – Yeah, that means I'm unpredictable! Ha!

Superkaye123 – Hmm you'll find out soon. =)

This is a super long chapter. Just a warning.

=))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Carly, Sam, Freddie and I got to school a little early. Carly vanished as we reached our lockers; she went to invite Wendy to the party.

I could see Gibby and Tasha talking over near Gibby's locker as I unloaded books into my locker. I nudged Sam, pointing out Gibby. She still had to invite him and Tasha to the hobo party.

"Hey, home fries," Sam said, strolling up to them.

"Hi," they said together.

"So, you guys coming to Carly's hobo party?" asked Sam.

"That sounds so fun!" gushed Tasha.

"How great is her attitude?" said Gibby incredulously.

Sam and Freddie exchanged a look. I stood silently next to Sam.

"Come on," Gibby said to Tasha, "I'll walk you to your car." They left together.

Sam and Freddie stood wordless in the hall.

"How…" Freddie stuttered.

"I…I…I don't know," they both agreed.

They went their separate ways, me with Sam.

School passed way too fast. I barely had time to breathe, let alone register that the party was in a few hours. I had no song written!

As soon as I reached Freddie's apartment, I made a beeline for my room. On the way, I ran into Freddie. He said he was going over to Carly's to update software. I nodded goodbye. Once I reached my room, I sat down on the bed, trying desperately to come up with a song.

Half an hour passed, and no song. I started tapping my foot in annoyance. Then I noticed that I was making a pretty good beat.

Nodding my head to the foot-tapping, I made up some random lyrics.

_Hot and dangerous  
__If you're one of us then roll with us  
__Cuz we make the hipsters fall in love_

I liked my own sick lyrics. But it needed something more…sexy-fied.

_And we've got our hot pants on enough  
__And yes of course we does  
__We running this town just like a club _

"Nice!" I told myself. It sounded so... Ke$ha. I was ready for the party; I just needed a chorus.

(A/N: So while Ria is writing her song, Carly is talking with all those people about Spencer's death. You know the part, from iEnrage Gibby. Yeah, I didn't want to write all that so I skipped it for now. But don't worry, he is still gonna be 'dead'.)

I smiled broadly. The song lyrics were done, and they were epic. I decided to do one run-through so I'd have it all straight.

"Yep, sounds good," I said to myself. (Nope, you don't get to see 'til later. Haha!) I went over to Freddie's room, and knocked on the door. Then I remembered that he was at Carly's house. I turned to walk away when I heard the front door open.

"Hey, mom," Freddie said, his voice issuing through the apartment.

"Freddie!" I called. He made his way down to his room, where I stood.

"What's up, Ria?" he asked.

"I finished my song, but it needs some music. Would you help me?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

Freddie laughed, "Oh…okay."

"Yay!" I followed him into his bedroom, and over to the computer desk.

"What kind of music do you want?" Freddie asked.

"Um…I don't know!" I said. What did he mean? Music is music, right?

"Well, I can get real music off of a program, or use the PearTunes synthesizer app to make a synthesized track, or…" Freddie rattled off a list of musical styles.

"Um…I'll go with synths. At least I understand that one," I decided, since the song I wrote sounded so Ke$ha and Ke$ha uses synthesizers.

"Ok, so what's the tempo? Rhythm? I have to know the details," he explained.

I spend a half hour dictating the lyrics to Freddie over and over again. He needed me to make the exact notes I wanted in the song, so that the music would fit. Our end result was a cool, rockin' tune that sounded nothing like real guitars, drums, and basses! Yay!

"Thanks, Freddie!" I said happily, humming my new song.

"You're welcome, Ria," he replied.

Then, impulsively, Freddie walked towards me. I smiled slyly as he put an arm around my waist. OH YEAH! FREDDIE KISSING! I absolutely melted as he kissed me. I closed my eyes, kissing him back, my arms around his neck. Freddie paradise!

When I opened my eyes, it was getting dark outside. Whoa. Every time, it seemed we kissed longer (that's good for me! Yays!) and better (better kissing is also good). (A/N: YEAH that fluffy moment was JUST FOR YOU seddiecreddie12!)

"Freddie! We gotta get over to Carly's soon!" I said, still in Freddie's grasp.

"Yeah I know, I told her that I'd help set up," he explained.

"Oh, ok, I wanna come! Just let me get dressed," I said, already running to my room. I grabbed my hobo costume (I had prepared it that morning out of excitement) and started putting it on.

I stepped out of my room a few minutes later. Freddie was waiting for me.

He raised an eyebrow, "Nice coat."

I rolled my eyes. I was wearing my hobo costume, but on top I had a big trench-type coat. It covered my whole outfit.

"That's the point," I said, "I want my outfit to be a surprise." I brushed past Freddie and started to the front door.

"Mom! We're going to Carly's hobo party! We'll be back later tonight!" Freddie called. Mrs. Benson yelled something I couldn't make out, so we just left anyway.

"Hey Ria, Freddie," Carly said when she answered her door. We came inside; Sam waved to us from the kitchen.

"Fat cakes?" I asked, nodding at the snack food in Sam's hand. She nodded. I smiled at her knowingly, and turned to Carly.

"You have your song ready?" asked Carly.

"Yeah," I said, and Freddie held up the disc with my soundtrack.

"Cool," Carly said, "Freddie, you put that into my karaoke thing. The guest's will be here any minute! Ria, why are you wearing that?" Carly eyed my overcoat.

"My outfit is a surprise!" I sang out.

"Ok!" Carly sang back.

Not long after that conversation, people showed up. A few of them (Gibby, Tasha, Wendy) I recognized; many I did not. I was so nervous about my singing by then, it didn't matter.

"Ok, Ria, Carly says you're singing in a few minutes, since everyone's here," Sam told me. We were standing in the kitchen, which was empty since Carly was holding court in the living room.

"Ok," I said, my voice shaking. I took off my overcoat to reveal my outfit, which was, in my humble opinion, hot. I had knee-high brown boots, dusty enough to look hobo-ish. I had sewn patches onto an old purple blouse and tied in around my waist, so my belly button showed. My skirt was plaid, shorty-short, and ripped. The fishnet tights I wore had big tears in them. The whole ensemble was splashed with paint and mud.

"You look good," Sam said approvingly. I grinned at her, and grabbed a microphone. Freddie had the apartment wired with a mic system for my performance.

I heard Carly's voice from the living room, "Ok guys, I promised some live entertainment. So here's our friend Ria with her original song…"

"We R Who We R," Sam yelled. She made up that name on the spot, but I liked it.

"Alright, give it up!" Carly said happily.

I stood up on the kitchen table, my clothes rousing catcalls and whistles from the audience. I nodded to Freddie to start the music. I nodded my head with the beat. Then, I sang. (A/N: When the dancing is going on, picture Victoria Justice, not Britney Spears, ok?)

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hotpants on enough_

_And yes of course we does  
__We running this town just like a club  
__And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace _

I started to get into it. I motioned with the next few lines; to my outfit and makeup job.

_Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

I half-yelled the last line into the mic and climbed over a chair to the kitchen island to deliver the chorus.

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-ou-ou-ours  
We're tearin' it par-par-par-pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum-dum-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go num-num-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever youn-youn-yo-yo-yo-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

I liked the stuttering a lot more with the music. Apparently, so did the Ridgeway kids, as they were dancing a little. I smiled and sang my next verse.

_DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious!_

_I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the $#it we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

A few eyebrows rose at my slight cussing, but nobody threw food, so I was good. I let my dancing get a little more suggestive for the next bridge; not too bad, since iCarly is a kid's show XD.

_Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-ou-ou-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum-dum-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go num-num-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever youn-youn-yo-yo-yo-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

I reached out a hand, and Freddie helped me up onto the computer desk. I prayed it wouldn't collapse (it didn't). The next line was a favorite; I batted my eyelashes and put a hand on my hip as I sang.

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

I moved my hips a little and danced during my musical interlude. Then, I focused all my energy for the last chorus.

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-ou-ou-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum-dum-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go num-num-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever youn-youn-yo-yo-yo-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are!_

I finished with one hand on the mic, one in the air over my head (think: Tori after "Make It Shine" during the Big Showcase on Victorious).

The crowd was clapping and whistling, and all I could think was, "I LOVE this universe!"

A/N: OKKKKK I CAN SING LIKE BEAST! Sorry if my lame "dancing" was cringe-worthy to read.

KEEP COMMENTING my fans and friends. I loves you all.

OMG so do you think that I should write a bit of M rated Reddie fluff? Like real shmex moments…mature-ness? It would be published as a separate story to keep this one as a T. Tell me in a comment if you think yes or no.


	8. iAm Enraged

A/N: KK so if you want me to, I will start some Reddie fluff…if you don't want it that's ok too. Thanks so much for reading and commenting.

I AM SOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in forever! I had final exams, and lotsa schoolwork. I know those are lame excuses, but I get my computer taken away if I don't do homework. SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

coketree20 – Thanks, as always ;)

xseddieislovex – No, no, constructive criticism is always welcome. I was honestly starting to feel that way myself. I think I will dial back on the musical interludes. I was using them as…almost filler material between different episodes of iCarly I could write from, you know? Anyway, thanks so much for your honest comment. It really does help me to see what I need to improve on. And FanFic wouldn't let me put the dots in your name, idk why.

La La Landgirl – Well keep reading. And guessing. All will be revealed…soon.

seddiecreddie12 – Oh it's ok; I don't expect anyone to review each and every time. And short-term memory loss is a terrible affliction. I happen to have it myself XD. Hahaha and you're welcome for the fluff. It's fun to write. Jealously, drama, and ALL THAT happens NOW =DD.

Superkaye123 – I don't know what my Penny Tee would say, you have any suggestions?

=)))))))))))))))))))))))

I smiled down at the crowd, still breathing hard from my performance. Most people were applauding, and I felt so great.

"Good job, kid," Sam congratulated me.

"Thank you, Sam," I said, batting my eyelashes.

She laughed, "And Fredward couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"Really? I wasn't looking at him much, Just scanning the crowd," I said in surprise.

"Yeah, he was staring. _Gazing_," Carly added laughingly.

I grinned at them, "That's his job."

Both girls laughed, and disappeared into the crowd. I spent the rest of the night enjoying myself. A few different guys asked me to hang out, but I had to explain that I was _with_ Freddie. None of them looked particularly happy at that.

An hour and a half passed. Before I knew it, Carly was directing guests out the door.

"Thanks," Carly gushed, "Thanks for coming to my hobo party. Thanks. Bye, guys."

She closed the door and walked back towards our little group. Spencer's head popped around the corner.

"Hey, party over?" he asked.

Carly rolled her eyes, "Yes, you can come out now."

Spencer started shoving chips and other assorted party leftovers into his mouth.

Gibby looked confused, "Why didn't you just come out during the party?"

Spencer looked at him. "Cuz I'm dead."

Gibby reached toward Spencer's arm, probably to poke him.

"Don't poke me!" Spencer yelled. Gibby pulled back in alarm.

Carly put a hand on Gibby's shoulder, "He's not dead. He's just pretending to be so he can trick people into spending more money for his art."

It was not my idea!" Spencer insisted, "I am a victim of poor newspapermanship."

"Blleeeeh!" Carly exclaimed (how do you describe a sound effect?)

"Bllleeeeeh!" Spencer exclaimed back.

Freddie chuckled. "Hey, you want us to help ya clean up?" he asked Carly.

"Thanks, sure," she laughed.

"I'll check and see if the couch is ok," Sam said, flopping onto the couch, "Uhh this might take awhile."

I walked over to help Carly gather up some trash. Freddie was clearing the kitchen table. I wanted to go over to him, but I saw Tasha walk over to him. I watched them out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Everything seemed chill until they walked upstairs together.

(A/N: So for the purposes in here, Ria has never seen the episode "iEnrage Gibby". Therefore, she doesn't know that Freddie and Tasha aren't cheating on her and Gibby, respectively. Does that make sense?)

FLASHBACK!

_Tasha walked up to Freddie, "Hey, can you help me with something?"_

_"Sure," Freddie shrugged. _

_"You know Gibby's birthday's next week," Tasha began._

_Freddie smirked, "Yeah, he, uh, handed out these fliers." Freddie held up a cheesy flier with a picture of Gibby on it. _

_Tasha smiled, "Well I wanna get him a video camera. Can you give me some advice?" _

_"Yeah!" Freddie smiled at her, "I got a little one up in the studio that'd be perfect. Come on up, I'll show you." _

_"Ok," Tasha agreed. Freddie led her towards the stairs, looking around carefully so that Gibby wouldn't notice them. _

_Spencer stopped them at the foot of the staircase, "Whoa whoa, so this is Gibby's girlfriend?"_

_"Yeah," Tasha nodded. _

_"Interesting," Spencer said, "WHY?"_

_Freddie shrugged, and started upstairs. Tasha followed him. _

_They reached the iCarly studio a moment later, Freddie loped across the room toward a shelf, from which he took a little handheld video camera. _

_"See, palm-size, with an optical zoom, flash memory, it's got 720-p high def, it can also instill…" Freddie explained like a total tech nerd. _

_"Um, Gibby likes to make videos of his cat. Is it good for that?" Tasha interrupted with a dumb-blonde-type stare. (A/N: BLONDES DO NOT BE OFFENDED! I LOVE YOU!)_

_Freddie looked at her dubiously, "Yes, it works on cats."_

_"Oh, awesome!" she gushed. _

_Freddie flipped open the camera and fiddled with the lenses. Tasha's phone rang. She took it out of her pocket. _

_"Oh, Gibby's looking for me. I should get back downstairs," Tasha said, smiling as she mentioned her boyfriend, "Um, why don't you e-mail me WHOA!" _

_Tasha was interrupted. Freddie, not seeing Tasha walk across the room, and Tasha, staring at her phone, collided. They tripped and fell, into a beanbag chair, Tasha on top of Freddie. It was at that moment Gibby came in. _

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Hey, you guys seen Tasha?" Gibby asked, holding an ice cream cone intended for his girlfriend.

Carly and I shook our heads.

"Hmm," Gibby muttered, "I'll text her." He pulled out his phone and texted Tasha, while starting up the stairs to look for her.

"I'm coming too!" I said, following Gibby.

We walked up to the iCarly studio, Gibby engrossed in his cell phone screen. He pushed open the door to the studio.

"WHAT?" I heard Gibby shout. I rushed into the room, standing next to Gibby.

"Oh my God," I murmured.

"WHAT?" Gibby shouted again.

Tasha looked up at Gibby, then down at Freddie (who she was on top of) in alarm.

"It's not what you think!" she insisted, scrambling to her feet. Freddie stood up quickly, too. He was looking at Gibby; he seemed to not realize I was there.

"I invite you to my friend's house!" Gibby yelled.

"Gibby," Tasha said.

"I bring you an ice cream cone!" Gibby continued, looking totally outraged, "And you do THAT to me?

"N-no, we were just…" stuttered Freddie, looking at me for the first time.

"You shut your mouth, Benson!" Gibby said, "I don't need your details!"

"Whoa, Gibby!" I whispered, impressed. Not to mention the fact that I had NO idea what was going on and it looked a heck of a lot like Freddie was, you know, making out with Tasha!

"You don't understand!" Tasha pleaded.

"I saw what I saw. You betrayed me," Gibby said, "You both betrayed me."

"Gibby listen!" said Tasha.

"It didn't happen that way!" Freddie insisted.

"No, YOU listen, nerd!" Gibby made his way towards Freddie, kicking the beanbag out of his way.

"Nerd?" Freddie said incredulously, looking offended but intimidated.

"I'm gonna beat you down. Friday. Behind the gym. At 3. 02!" Gibby let that sink in, "And bring a mop for your blood!"

With that, he stormed out of the room, me right behind him. In the distance, I heard Freddie's voice saying, "02?"

I knew that Gibby was angry. But I was just as mad. I had asked my bizarre fairy godmother to bring me back here, so I could see Freddie. But now he was so cheating on me. I still had five days until I would be evaluated, but at this point, I wanted to go home.

Without Freddie, iCarly meant nothing to me.

A/N: I AM SOOOOO SORRY it took so long to update. I'll try to be faster next time, I promise. If you guys review by tomorrow, I'll post the next chappie tomorrow. Deal?

As Superkaye123 mentioned, I should have Ria wear a Penny Tee. WHAT SHOULD IT SAY? I need some suggestions. Tell me your ideas in a review. I do read every review.


	9. iHave Some Alone Time

A/N: OKKKK my fans here's chapter 9, just for you. You reviewed quickly, so I'm updating quickly. I promised. This is a filler-bunny type chapter. It's all my own writing. And it's kinda boring, if I do say so myself. But I needed to take up some time, so my chapters aren't just "today, this happened, tomorrow, this will happen" with that kind of monotonous monstrosity! Wow major big words.

seddiecreddie12 – Yeah I based Ria's reaction on my personal reaction, which would be more silently agonizing than openly freaking out, you know? There's more anger and stuff in this chapter.

iBella67 – Those are not terrible fails! Well, not all of them XD. I like those! I'm thinking about mixing and matching some of them (I won't say which ones here on the web so that it'll be a surprise) to create an ultra-amazing Penny Tee.

La La Land Girl – Ha you psychic! And if you know what song, tell me, cuz I have no idea XD

coketree20 – Hahaha well Ria doesn't react much yet, but Imma have her YELLING at him later. Totally freak out.

=))))))))))))))))

White-hot tears were forming in my eyes before Gibby and I reached the living room. He immediately left Carly's house in anger. I stayed behind, collapsing on the couch next to Sam.

"Hey, kid," Sam said, not bothering to look at me.

Carly glanced at me wiping the tears off my face, and did a double take, "What happened up there? I heard Gibby yelling…"

"Why don't you ask them?" I said angrily, gesturing to Freddie and Tasha, who were just descending the stairs.

I leapt to my feet. I didn't want to be around Freddie. Ignoring Carly's protests to "stay and work this out", I walked out her front door, slamming it behind me.

Unsure what to do with myself, I ran down the stairs to the lobby.

Lewbert saw me, and screamed, "HEY! What are you doing here? Gonna mess up my lobby with your delinquent little friends?"

I glared at him, "Shut up, Lewbert, and leave me alone!" (Ohh Ria got attitude!)

"Get OUT OF HERE!" Lewbert yelled at me.

Muttering profanity to Lewbert under my breath, I considered going home to Freddie's apartment, or out to the street. I chose the street. I ran to the first place I could think of: the Groovy Smoothie, haven to all iCarlies.

"Large Blueberry Banana Blitz, T-Bo," I said, plopping down at the regular table.

"One Blitz!" he confirmed, turning to make the drink.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. A thick smear of makeup came off my eyelids. I rolled my eyes, and, suddenly, a thought hit me. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

When I had left the iCarly universe, all of my iCarly phone numbers had been magically erased. Now, as I checked, I saw that they were back. Carly's, Sam's, Gibby's, Spencer's, Freddie's…all their cell numbers. The only thing I wanted to do at that moment was call Freddie and talk to him, have him make me feel better. But he was the one who made me cry. Again.

I was interrupted from my self-pity by T-Bo.

He set down my drink, looked me over, and asked, "Wanna buy some fries?"

I smiled. T-Bo knew I always bought his crazy foods, no matter if I was with Sam or a group of kids or alone.

"Are they on a stick?" I asked seriously.

"Not this time. I upgraded to these Styrofoam boxes instead," T-Bo told me.

"Ok, bring me an order of fries," I laughed, in spite of myself.

T-Bo brought me the box of French fries, which disappeared in minutes, along with most of my smoothie. I sat at the table with the dregs of fruit left in my cup, thinking about my options. I really wanted to go home.

"I wanna go home," I whispered, so quietly I could barely hear myself.

"Now, that better not be a wish," I heard a voice say, "Because you've used all of yours."

I shrieked a little, "Whoa! Ok, what's up?"

I looked across the table and saw…Bella. My life-changing, punk-rocker fairy godmother had appeared.

"Hey, Adrianna, didn't think you'd make up your mind so fast," she greeted me.

"Do _not_ call me Adrianna," I said, annoyed.

"You better get used to it, cuz everyone in your world calls you that. And um, if I heard correctly, you want to go home," Bella said, using very correct but very irritating logic.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said grudgingly.

"Why?" Bella asked, looking purely intrigued.

"Because Freddie's done with me. Over me. There's nothing in this world for me anymore," I said quietly.

"How do you know? Sure, he and Tasha were like, on top of each other. Does that necessarily mean anything?" Bella queried.

"Well not necessarily, but…wait, how do you know what happened?" I asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Are you kidding? Human real-life drama is better than your reality programming! You don't get this kind of realism on TV!" Bella said, sitting up in her chair with excitement.

"Nice," I said, frowning.

"I know! But back to business," Bella said, shaking her head slightly, as if to ward off the distractions, "You have decided to return home?"

"I…I think…" I was honestly about to say _"YES take me home!"_, but right then, who should come bursting into the Groovy Smoothie, but Sam and Carly.

"Ria!" Sam said, out of breath. I guess they had run here, coming after me.

"Hey, guys," I said glancing nervously toward Bella, but she was gone. I was looking at an empty seat. My phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket, and there she was, standing in the screen, waving at me. I rolled my eyes and stowed the phone away. Fairies and technology…

"We hoped you hadn't run off…well, to anywhere farther," Carly said, sitting down.

"I'm fine, Carly," I said, resting my chin on my hand.

"Ria, Freddie explained it all to us. He wasn't kissing Tasha, and she wasn't macking on him, or anything. They just fell," Carly said gently.

"That nub wouldn't have the guts to go for Gibby's girlfriend, or to cheat on you. You're all he's got," Sam said.

"Sam!" Carly said with a disapproving look at her best friend.

"It's true, Carls," Sam replied. Carly shrugged, and the both turned back to me.

"Come on home with us, Ria. Mrs. Benson said that she wants you home in your bed since it's a school night," Carly said.

"She did not say that. She doesn't care where I am. That's why I can sleep at your place so much, Carly," I said sulkily.

"Uh yeah, she said it," Sam confirmed.

I raised an eyebrow. If Sam said it happened, it happened. Sam hates Mrs. Benson, and she wouldn't say anything nice about her intentionally.

"Ok, fine, I'll come home," I said. I felt my phone vibrate again, and took it out. Bella was giving me a dirty look, like _"Make up your freaking mind!"_

"Good," Carly said, looking relieved. The three of us left the smoothie shop.

"But I'm not talking to Freddie," I said as we entered Bushwell Plaza.

"Ria, come on, he wasn't cheating on you!" Sam said, getting annoyed at me.

"I don't care! I saw what I saw. Just ask Gibby," I said with a pout.

"Gibby's insane! Just go forgive Fredward and you can go back to making out with him!" Sam replied. Hm. She actually seemed mad at me. Sam never got mad at me.

"Sam, I can't. Not until I have solid proof. I'm not having my heart broken again," I said forcefully. Sam shrugged, but she left me alone.

I took the elevator up to the 8th floor. Carly and Sam took the stairs. Even so, they beat me up. The elevator is unnaturally slow.

"Well, goodnight, Ria," Carly said, going into her apartment.

I knocked on Freddie's apartment door. Mrs. Benson answered.

"Oh, Adrianna, right on time. I told Carly to have you home," Mrs. Benson said as she lead me inside.

"Yes, she mentioned," I said politely, "Now, if you'll please excuse me, I'd like to go to bed."

"Alright then, Adrianna. It is a school night," Mrs. Benson agreed, letting me go to my room.

I fell onto my bed immediately. It had been quite a tiring night. I found it hard to believe that only a few hours ago, I sat in Freddie's room, composing my song for the party. Now, I wasn't sure that I'd ever look at him the same way again.

"Screw my life," I muttered.

Why did every good thing in my life have to end badly?

A/N: OK so there's your next update XD. I probably won't have any more written until after Christmas. So you have to wait about a week. Not too bad. I promise I won't forget to update this time =0.

Later! Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate!


	10. iHave An Argument

A/N: Ok, I've got your next chapter right here! Did you guys have a good Christmas (if you celebrate it, of course)? I did. I got speakers for my laptop and a GIANT subwoofer that is annoying my neighbors with its loudness.

WARNING: This chapter uses some foul-ish language, along the lines of "hell" and "slut", up to "damn" and "ass". So if you're an innocent child or just don't like cussing, don't read. XD This is really all the "major" cussing in this story. The chapter could arguably be rated M.

seddiecreddie12 – Don't worry, everything will work out! At least, I think it will =0…haha

coketree20 – That's a good thing, I wasn't aiming for suicidal depression. Thanks though, that means I got the sadness across well enough. There is yelling here. I promise!

La La Land Girl – I kinda used a song here! And I will use one within the next few chapters, too!

Addicted2Seddie – AWWW thanks so much! Well, they're in the same room here. So, uh, READ ON! =DD

=))))))))))))))))))

I had a difficult night. For the first time since I was a little girl, I had a nightmare. A full-on, wake-up-sweating-and-screaming nightmare.

NIGHTMARE! (While you read this, listen to the intro/chorus of Taylor Swift's "Haunted". I listened to the song while I wrote this nightmare.)  
_I was back at home, watching iCarly. The room looked unnaturally dark and misty, like something out of a horror movie. _

"_What?" I muttered, confused. Hadn't I just been in Freddie's house? _

_The TV suddenly glowed purple, like Bella's magic. I looked at the screen to see Freddie and Tasha, kissing in Freddie's room. _

_My eyes widened, "What the hell?" _

_Freddie looked at me through the TV screen. It was as though he could see me, like the TV was a two-way, live-action window. _

"_So glad you're gone, slut!" Freddie scoffed. He was more handsome, yet more terrible than the real Freddie. _

_I gasped through the screen at him. Turning away from the screen, I saw Jason and Zoe, my ex-boyfriend and ex-best-friend standing there, laughing. _

"_So you've lost another boyfriend, huh, ho'?" Jason sneered. I backed away from him, bumping into the TV. _

"_Just get out of here! Slut is contagious!" Zoe smirked. _

_The TV lit up again, the air crackling with electricity. I felt nothing, but suddenly knew I was being electrocuted. _

_I screamed as Freddie, Jason, and Zoe laughed, a chorus of poison and electricity. A bright light blinded me…_

END NIGHTMARE

I sat bolt upright in bed, screaming one long note. I was soaked in a cold sweat. Was that just a dream?

I looked around. I was still in my room at the Benson's apartment. I wasn't burning to a crisp. And most surprisingly, nobody came running upon hearing my screams.

"But I didn't want them to come, anyway," I said quietly.

There was no way I was going to get to sleep after that episode. I looked around the room, wondering what to do. My PearPod sat on the bedside table, so I picked it up and put in my earphones. I turned the little music machine on random.

But, just my luck, the first song it played was "Mine" by Taylor Swift. The song I sang for my possibly-ex-boyfriend Freddie. Annoyed, I yanked out the earphones and chucked the PearPod onto the floor.

I sat quietly until dawn. That was very hard, considering I wanted to go bash Freddie's door down and break his arm (or leg or face, I'm not picky with injury). At the first light of the morning, I wandered out into the hallway.

"Adrianna?" said a voice behind me. I jumped.

"Oh, hey, Mrs. Benson," I said, turning around to face her. She was all dressed for work, although I have no idea what she does or if she even has a job.

"I'm not going to be able to drive you children to school today. You and Freddie will have to walk," Mrs. Benson explained hurriedly, moving toward the front door.

"Oh, da…ok," I said, catching my "dammit". I would totally be kicked out if I cussed in front of Mrs. Benson.

"Alright, see you children at dinner tonight," Mrs. Benson said, and left.

Great. Just great. Why wasn't Mrs. Benson EVER home with Freddie and me?

"Did Mom already leave?"

I turned around to see Freddie, standing in his pajamas, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Freddie," I answered, a sneer forming on my face.

"What is your problem, Ria?" Freddie asked, after a short silence.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"Well, you show up in _our_ webshow all those months ago and just hang around," Freddie said, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" I raised my own eyebrow in disbelief.

"Then you make Carly and I split up, even though you _know_ I like Carly," Freddie said, his eyes flashing.

"You wanna repeat that, Benson? What the hell are you complaining about?" I demanded.

"Some girl with a 'fairy godmother' shows up at my friend's house like a stalker and ruins my life. And I let you. Why did I let you?" he pressed on.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. What just happened? Freddie turned on ME?

"I thought I liked you, Ria," Freddie spat out, "But this is too much for me."

"WOULD YOU FREAKING PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE BITCHING ABOUT!" I yelled.

"I DIDN'T kiss Tasha. A hot girl trips and falls on me, and you freak out like it's the end of the world! I tell you the truth, and you don't believe me!" Freddie elaborated.

"THAT'S why you totally turned on me?" I asked/screamed.

"I guess so!" Freddie yelled back.

"Oh my God I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT I AM HEARING!" I screeched.

"You overreacted, Ria! I'm telling you, I didn't kiss Tasha; I'm still your boyfriend. But all that can change very quickly," Freddie threatened. If it were any boy but him, I would be afraid that he'd haul off and hit me.

"Oh, like I'm not just as able to dump you, Freddie," I scoffed.

"You go ahead. You've lost two boyfriends already. Probably scared them away with your freakin' temper, too," Freddie glared at me.

"They dumped ME! I'm not some stupid bimbo Barbie girl who thinks she can play every boy around, Freddie. That'd be Tasha, or one of those other girls you're always after!" I didn't even know (or understand) what I was saying anymore. I was desperate to defend myself. Cuz deep down, I'm all I've got.

"Look, you Mary-Sue of a psychotic fangirl, your little crush on me was kinda cute at first, but now it's scary," said Freddie, those brown eyes practically glowing in hatred. He wasn't yelling, even though his expression clearly showed he was upset.

"No, YOU look, self-centered geek Casanova! You can only insult me so much! Now get your ass out of my life before I kick it to Yakima!" I yelled.

"We are…_were _going out, Ria. That means we trust and believe in each other. That's not happening with you," Freddie scowled, and pushed me out of his way as he stalked back to his room.

"UHHH! MEN!" I screamed, and ran to my own room.

I dressed in record time, and, grabbing my book bag, left the apartment. I couldn't walk to school with Freddie, let alone see his face ever again.

"Carly! Spencer! Let me in!" I pounded on their front door. Then I tried the knob. It was unlocked.

Feeling just like Sam, I walked right into the house. I dropped my backpack by the door, and went to the kitchen. Hey, I hadn't eaten breakfast!

Ten minutes later, I stood over a frying pan full of bacon (I can only successfully cook bacon, pasta, and cupcakes, among other things XD), munching on toast. Carly and Spencer hadn't woken up yet. I figured that Sam would arrive soon, unless her mom made her stay home.

"Do you smell bacon?" Spencer's voice issued from the direction of his bedroom.

Spencer walked out into the living room, rubbing his eyes. He looked into the kitchen and let out a yell.

"What happened?" Carly screamed, running down the stairs.

I stood at the counter near the computer, eating bacon and watching the Shays with mild interest, like a TV show.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, Ria, but…why are you here?" Carly asked me.

"I had a fight with Freddie this morning, and I couldn't stand to be in the same house with him anymore," I said nonchalantly, even though I was a wreck on the inside.

"Aww, you guys fought?" Carly asked, suddenly concerned, "About what?"

"Oh, you know, stuff…" I said.

Carly didn't buy that.

"OK that whole Tasha thing," I admitted.

"Well, I'm sure you two will make up soon," Carly said bracingly.

"What did you guys say to each other?" Spencer asked.

I hesitated, "He called me a Mary-Sue stalker fangirl psychopath, and I called him a self-absorbed, nerdy player."

"Oh my God," Spencer quickly turned away and poked his head into the fridge. I'm sure it was to stifle his laughter.

I hung my head as a few stray tears formed in my eyes, "Carly, what do I do? I still like Freddie…and I totally started in on him! Why do I RUIN EVERYTHING?"

"There are other guys, Ria. And you can always apologize to him…" Carly said.

"There aren't other guys," I murmured, "I love Freddie."

A/N: DAMMMMMMMIT that was beautiful! Hahahahaha just kidding! Did you like the fight? Not shout-y enough? Tell me your responses!


	11. iRun Into Disaster

A/N: OMG I had the most amazing Nathan Kress dream the other night. It was magical.

THANK YOUU FOR REVIEWING GUYS!

Oh and I have to tell you guys something. PLEASE don't say that Ria is a Mary-Sue for her flirtatious-ness. There just might be some kissing of another guy in this chapter (SPOILER!) and it's NOT because she plays the field like crazy. The guy is quite the player himself. Just go with it or leave! XD

THIS IS ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER! ****My sister wanted to see this happen, so I wrote it for her.****

La La Landgirl - That he is...but he's still hot XD. And everything will be ok eventually. You just watch.

coketree20 - OH THANK YOU! I was hoping you'd like it (you especially). And haha it's ok that you liked the fighting. Lawl I'm glad you liked my insults. I tried to make them...mean but not horrible.

Thalico 4 evah - Oh my gosh I didn't even notice that =0. He doesn't, does he? My bad, writer's mistake. Thanks for pointing that out =)

seddiecreddie12 - Yeah, at first I tried without swearing but it sounded...lame, you know? And yeah, I wanted Freddie to freak out, too. I thought that Freddie would still like Carly; I mean, they're like best friends, and he liked her for so long...yaa. But haha I wasn't sure what to make of your review at first XD praise or correction or what.

=)))))))))))))))))))

I decided to play hooky that day. Bad, I know. But I didn't feel like spending a day in class while I dealt with this latest emotional blow. Plus, it didn't help that the stress was making me break out (my WORST NIGHTMARE! ZITS!).

I hung out with Carly that whole morning anyway. We watched TV until she took me to her room so she could get dressed. I used some of her special Ginger Fox perfume while she was in the shower =D.

When Carly and Freddie left for school, I just watched them go. Neither one questioned me. I walked with them as far as the lobby.

Lewbert got used to the fact that I hung out in the lobby when I was upset, so he didn't bother me too much. I spent almost the whole morning in that lobby, with my PearPod. Until the stupid little battery died. Then I had to go back upstairs to charge it.

"Agh. Right when I was comfortable!" I muttered, walking into the elevator.

I looked at the clock on the elevator wall. Only a few more hours until Carly, Freddie and (undoubtedly) Sam returned home to Bushwell. I had to get in my alone time.

A hand reached out and stopped the elevator door as it was closing. Somebody got in; since I was too absorbed with my dying PearPod battery, I didn't see who it was until they spoke to me.

"Hey, you're that girl who's dating Benson," said an adolescent boy's deep voice.

I looked up from my electronic. Standing in the opposite corner of the elevator was Griffin, Carly's ex-boyfriend. Star of the "iDate A Bad Boy" special. Not to mention, a pretty hot dude.

"The girl who _was_ dating Benson," I corrected him, "We broke up…like six hours ago."

"Ouch," Griffin said coolly, "Maybe you should spend a little less time fighting with ex-boyfriends."

I blushed, "You heard us fighting?"

"The whole building must've, cuz I sure did," Griffin told me. He took a step closer.

"Um, what are you doing?" I flat-out asked.

"That's cool perfume," Griffin said, "Smells like something Carly had."

"Uh, yeah, that's where I got it," I said, inching away from Griffin.

"That was a hot girl," he said appreciatively, "But she hated my Pee Wee Babies."

"Ohmigod I forgot you had those!" I said quietly, with a note of excitement in my voice.

Griffin looked at me, "What?"

"Oh, oh, I just…had a collection of those at my old house," I lied.

Griffin's face lit up, "Wanna see mine?"

I pondered that offer. Should I go to Griffin's apartment? He's Carly's ex-boyfriend, and Freddie pretty much hates him….

"Sure!" I agreed.

So when the elevator reached Griffin's floor, I got out with him. (A/N: I couldn't find what floor Griffin lives on haha)

Griffin opened the door to him place, and led me inside. It was neat and tidy; much like most of the apartments I've ever been in. His mother stopped on her way out to work to say hello, and offer me some pudding. I declined that offer.

"Well, here we are," Griffin said, gesturing around his room.

It looked exactly the same as it had on iCarly. Most of the room was dark and full of typical skater-dude possessions, but one wall was covered in shelves full of Pee Wee Babies, the iCarly universe equivalent of "Beanie Babies".

"Aww!" I gasped, walking over the shelves.

Griffin nodded approvingly, "Yep. And you know who's my favorite?" He reached out and picked up a stuffed animal.

I squealed just a teeny bit, "Oh my God, Peter the Penguin!"

I gently took the toy from Griffin. He watched me inspect it closely, and return it.

"I've never seen someone who likes Pee Wee Babies like I do," Griffin said, admiring his masses of plush toys.

"Oh, but they're so cute!" I said, sitting down on Griffin's bed. He sat down beside me.

"Yeah they are!" he agreed.

A moment passed in silence. I glanced over at Griffin; he looked back at me. Before I knew what was happening, Griffin was scooting closer. He grabbed my arm, and I jerked around to look at him. As I turned my head to glare at (and possibly slap) Griffin for touching me, he kissed me. On the lips.

The first thought that flashed through my mind was something like, "WTF! GET HIM OFF! THIS IS SOOOOO WRONG!"

That progressed into, "OH NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING RIGHT AFTER MY STUPID BREAKUP…FREDDIE WILL HATE ME FOREVER!"

How to describe the betrayal I felt I was committing when I kissed Griffin? It was horrible.

He finally pulled away, and I realized that only a second had passed, and that Griffin had only kissed me one time, for a very short while.

"What are you doing, Griffin?" I asked, barely controlling my grossed-out anger.

"You broke up with Benson, so you don't have a boyfriend. You like Pee Wee Babies. Those are reasons to kiss a girl," Griffin said, obviously confused that I had actually pulled away.

I frowned. That was pretty good logic.

"But, Griffin, I don't even think you know my name," I said, because I knew he couldn't really argue that.

"What is it?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Ria."

"Ok, hi, Ria. I'm Griffin. I think you already know that," Griffin said, "Now…" He leaned in to kiss me again.

"Uhh, no." I got up and walked toward the door of his room.

"Come on! You aren't dating Benson! What's the deal?" Griffin complained, following me as I walked to his front door.

"I'm not currently going out with Freddie," I said, "But I should be."

And with that, I left Griffin's house. Well, not quite. I stood there at the door as Griffin argued. He wanted me to stay and kiss him. But would I just, like, sit there and do that with anyone but Freddie? No.

"I'll come over to see your Pee Wee Babies and hang with you anytime. But no lips-to-lips," I said, putting my hands on my hips. And I actually left that time.

I wondered what had happened at school that day. If Freddie had talked to Carly and Sam about us breaking up and everything.

FLASHBACK

_Carly and Sam were standing at their lockers, talking. Freddie walked up to them, fiddling on his PearPhone. _

"_Hey," Freddie greeted the girls. He was frowning at something on his screen. _

"_Hey Fredwich," Sam said. _

"_Hi," said Carly, "What's wrong?"_

"_Gibby texted me ten times today," he explained. _

"_What'd he text you?" asked Sam. _

_Freddie rolled his eyes and held up his phone. _

"_I'm going to make you bleed," read Carly. _

"_On Friday," added Sam. _

"_At 3:02," Carly said. _

"_I love you, Mom," read Sam. _

"_Wait, that last text wasn't for you, it was for my mom," Carly finished. She smiled, "Well, that's what you get for macking on his girlfriend!"_

"_We fell!" said Freddie, annoyed._

"_We know," said Carly and Sam._

"_I'm not gonna fight Gibby," Freddie said, frowning, "I don't wanna hurt the kid." _

_Carly and Sam started chuckling at Freddie. _

_Freddie shrugged in protest, "I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to! Right?" _

"_That's a pretty shirt!" Carly exclaimed, avoiding the subject. _

_Freddie frowned at her. _

"_Well, Gibby's kinda…thick," Carly said. _

_Freddie shrugged again, "Whatever. I'm gonna go talk to him."_

"_Well ya can't," Sam said, stopping Freddie as he walked away. _

"_He stayed home from school today," Carly added. _

"_How come?" he asked. _

GIBBY FLASHBACK INTERMISSION =DD

_Gibby stood out on his front porch, whaling on a punching bag. _

"_Freddie Benson," he said, punching away, "Macking on my girlfriend. Betraying me! Unacceptable!"_

_Gibby's mom walked out onto the porch, "Gibby, I made you some lemonade." _

"_No drinks!" Gibby insisted, holding up one gloved hand. His mom shrieked and ran back into the house. Gibby resumed his attack on the punching bag with enthusiasm. _

BOTH FLASHBACKS END

After I escaped from Griffin's house of stuffed animals, kissing, and doom, I went to the Benson's apartment. I had accidently left it unlocked =0, which Mrs. Benson hated. Lucky for me, everything was in its place.

I washed out my mouth, first thing. I didn't need to be reminded of that weirdness by having Griffin lips! Then, I sat on the living room couch for a few minutes. I felt pretty worn out, so, before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I woke up from my nap when I heard Sam's voice in the hallway. She must've been with Carly, coming home from school. I sprang to my feet, knowing that Freddie couldn't be too far behind.

"Hey, guys," I said, stepping out into the hall to greet Carly and Sam.

"Oh hi, Ria," Carly said, "Have a good day being a truant?"

"Kinda did," I chuckled.

We walked into the apartment. No sooner had I come in the door, did Spencer thrust a shopping list into Carly's hand.

"You promised to go grocery shopping today!" Spencer said accusingly.

"Why can't you go?" Carly shot back.

"I'm dead! I can't buy groceries!" Spencer explained, "Now go! BYE!"

Carly and Sam left in a hurry. It helped that Spencer was pushing them out the door. I stared at him as he sat down on the couch.

"I hear you didn't go to school today. Naughty little girl," Spencer raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yes, I stayed home. And I had quite an interesting day," I said, laughing.

"What happened?" Spencer asked, standing up again.

"I ran into someone in the elevator," I said, unsure if I could trust Spencer with the truth.

Spencer crossed his arms, "Who'd you see? Come on. Tell me."

I sighed, "Griffin."

"That bad boy who stole my motorcycle and dated Carly after I took him under my wing and then got dumped because he collects Pee Wee Babies like a little girl?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, that one," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah. So what happened next?" he asked.

I cocked an eyebrow, "How'd you know something else happened?"

"I know Griffin."

"Ah."

"Sooo what happened?" Spencer asked again.

"Well…we went back to his place…he wanted to show me his Pee Wee Babies," I explained.

"And you _wanted_ to see that?" he asked.

"Well, yeah! I love stuffed animals, and it's neat how he's not afraid of admitting that he likes them," I said defensively.

"Ok ok, anyway…" Spencer urged me on.

"We were sitting there, and…oh, he kissed me! All over my lips!" I said, throwing up my arms in defeat.

"Ew," Spencer made a face at me, "You kissed Griffin? But you're going out with Freddie! You betrayer!"

"Hey, _he_ kissed _me_! And I feel bad enough as it is," I whined.

I got up and paced moodily around the living room. Spencer watched me for a minute, then turned on the TV. He apparently didn't care to see me pacing his living room. Eventually, I got bored of pacing, so I sat down to watch TV, too. It's always Spencer who knows my secrets first, isn't it?

A/N: I think this turned out quite well. What do you guys think? PLEASE comment; even criticism is fine with me.  
And for any of you going, "Heyy what happened to RAFR? I thought this was a Reddie story?" everything WILL BE SOLVED eventually.

LOVE YA GUYZ!


	12. iMiss Freddie

A/N: I've been writing fast lately. It rocks! This story looks to be significantly longer than the first one. How many episodes should this story go through? Just iEnrage Gibby or what? You can thank me for updating every single day =)

I'm addicted to "Give It Up" by Cat and Jade from Victorious (Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies)!

La La Land girl - Hahaha I can assure you that Freddie is very understanding of that little mishap XD

seddiegirl666666 (on your Ch 3 review) - THANKK YOU! I'm 14 and I obviously LOVE iCarly and Victorious and all those "kid" shows. AWWW I'm one of your favorites? Thank you so much, that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy and good inside. I LOVE YOU TOO haha

coketree20 - Hahaha I couldn't agree more. It'll play out well, if I do say so myself.

seddiegirl666666 - I'M WRITING MORE! Don't you worry. Haha they are pretty perfect, aren't they? And on your general review of Ch 1, I have a brother and a sister (they're twins), so that person is not me XD. Your reviews are always so nice, I love reading them.

Thalico 4 evah - Bahaha as you should be. I didn't even want that to happen, that was my sister's fancy.

=))))))))))))))))))

By the time Carly and Sam came home from the store, Spencer had gotten bored of TV and gone to his room. I was still on the couch.

Carly opened the front door, carrying two big paper grocery bags, "Spencer! We're back!"

"Hey hey hey!" Sam sang out. She also had grocery bags.

"Awesome!" said Spencer, running out from his room, "Did you get the, uh…"

"Yes! I got 'em!" Carly said.

"Yeah! I love Fizzle Rocks!" Spencer said, taking a packet of candy from Carly. I guessed that these Fizzle Rocks were like Pop Rocks.

Spencer ripped open the packet and poured some Fizzle Rocks into his mouth, "Mmmm! Sam, listen! You can hear 'em crackle in my mouth!"

He pressed his open mouth against the side of Sam's head, so she could hear the Fizzle Rocks.

"Get your face off my ear!" Sam laughed.

Carly put her hands on her hips, "You know, I'm getting a bad feeling about you pretending to be dead just so you can get more money for your art."

"A: The newspaper said I was dead, not me. B: Look at these!" Spencer fanned out a wad of cash for Carly and Sam to behold.

"Whoa!" Carly exclaimed.

"Dude!" Sam said, taking a bill out of the wad.

"Where'd you get that?" Carly asked.

"Socko sold three more of my sculptures today! People are buying them for five times more money, just cuz I'm dead!" Spencer explained.

Carly looked at him sternly, "But you're not dead."

"That isn't my fault," he said.

Sam turned to Carly, "Look, if people are dumb enough to believe that art is worth more money just cuz artist is dead, it's their problem."

"Still, isn't that taking advantage of people?" Carly asked, taking the bill out of Sam's hand.

Sam looked at her dubiously, "I see nothing wrong with taking advantage of the stupid."

"That's why we have stupid people," Spencer said, nodding, "Right?" He pointed at me, and I nodded, too.

The doorbell rang.

"Ooh, that could be an art customer!" said Spencer, running away to hide behind the kitchen counter.

"It could be Freddie!" I said, running up the stairs toward the studio.

I never found out who it was =0.

(A/N: Ok so I didn't want to write out the whole part with Carly and Sam and the art critic guy Oliver Dixon, soooo I left the scene.)

About a half hour later, I heard Sam calling my name, "RIA!"

"WHAAAAAT!" I came running down the stairs, slipped, fell, got up, and kept running.

"We got some real money off that guy. How's about we do B.F. Wangs for dinner?" Spencer said, as I came into the kitchen.

"Yum!" I agreed. We called for takeout, since Spencer was still dead.

The chicken deliveryman offered his condolences on Spencer's passing. Which was very funny, considering that the moment he left, Spencer dug through the food boxes, screaming, "FORTUNE COOKIE!", until he found one.

Everything was actually going quite well. Eating Chinese at Carly's meant that I didn't have to eat dinner with the Bensons. Plus, I got a big surprise that night.

"Hey, Ria," Spencer began. We had just finished eating our dinner.

"Mm?" I looked over at him.

"You know Socko's sister, Penny?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"She sent this over for you. She noticed that you're the only regular iCarly who doesn't have one of these."

Spencer passed me a parcel wrapped in brown paper. I ripped off the wrapping to reveal…a Penny Tee.

"Oh my God!" I squealed, and ran into Spencer's bathroom to put it on.

I came back out a moment later, my old shirt over my arm. The Penny Tee was a deep purple, with white lettering. It read "Lobster Music". On the back, it said in small letters at the neckline hem "iCarly's #1 Fan".

(A/N: The Penny Tee phrase is a collaboration of suggestions from iBella67 and La La Land Girl. I love you guys!)

"I love this!" I said happily. I had my very own Penny Tee!

The rest of my night was fantastic. I went home later that night, and put my Penny Tee on my desk, to wear the next day. I fell asleep in a heartbeat, and it seemed like no time at all until I was waking up.

I got up, put on jeans and my Penny Tee, and walked into the kitchen for food. Unfortunately, I forgot that Freddie lived in that house, too.

We stood for a minute, looking at each other. I hadn't seen him since out big falling-out yesterday. He looked just a delicious (ahaha) as ever. But we still weren't speaking, it seemed.

Freddie looked at me once more, and then he turned back to his cereal. He poured a bowl and sat down to eat it. I found myself watching his every move. He didn't notice me gazing at him, thankfully. Freddie was fully dressed, too, in jeans, his usual collared shirt, and a very nice khaki jacket.

I suddenly had an idea. I started humming a tune as I moved about, getting myself some toaster waffles. I saw Freddie's head move as he looked up at me. I hummed louder. But, I got no interest.

Hm. If I wanted to apologize or just display feelings in a song, I had to wait until I could full-on sing. So I finished eating in silence and walked back to my room to get my backpack.

"See you at school, Freddie," I said quietly as I went to the front door. I decided to walk to school by myself that day.

"I'm…I'm stopping for chai lattes today. Wanna come?" he asked. I got the feeling that it was his way of trying to get me to talk to him.

I smiled sadly, "Not today. But thank you, Freddie."

I left Bushwell Plaza quietly. The walk to Ridgeway usually took me about fifteen minutes when I was fastwalking, so a meander would take me about twenty. I started on my way.

When I reached the school, there were already a ton of people around. I saw Gibby standing at his locker. I was going to go talk to him, but I saw Freddie heading toward him. So I ducked behind a wall at the top of the staircase (you know that short staircase near Gibby's locker, by the water fountain? There.) to watch.

"Gibby," Freddie said sullenly.

Gibby slammed his locker door and turned to face Freddie.

"Listen, this whole thing had gotten way outta.." Freddie began, but stopped when Gibby slapped the coffee cup right out of his hand.

Freddie blinked, "That was a chai latte."

"Well I'm gonna make you a DIE latte," Gibby threatened. Freddie looked at him curiously. "Yeah, I said it," Gibby confirmed.

"Nothing happened between me and Tasha! I was just talking to her and she sli…" Freddie started.

"And you lost control and tried to kiss her up," Gibby interrupted. He took a step toward Freddie, "I'm gonna break you."

Freddie looked pretty scared. Sam came up and pushed him out of the way.

"C'mon, Gib, time to train, kid," she said.

"Good," Gibby growled.

"Train? Wha…you're training him to fight me?" Freddie asked incredulously, "Why?" (A/N: Go watch this part of the episode, please. When Nathan Kress says this line, he looks SOOO CUTE!)

"Cuz, Carly asked me to go over to his house and talk him out of fighting you," Sam began.

"To no avail," Gibby said menacingly.

"Oh, and the fight's not gonna be behind the gym anymore," Sam added carelessly.

"There's been a change in venue," Gibby said.

"To where?" Freddie asked.

iCarly," Sam said, "You and Gibby are gonna swing it out live on the web."

"Why?" asked Freddie.

"Cuz, who wouldn't wanna watch Gibby pound the fudge outta you?" Sam asked, "Let's go, Gib."

Gibby got right in Freddie's face, "Say bye-bye to your fudge."

"Gibby!" Sam yelled.

"Comin'" he said, running after her.

Freddie looked after them in awe and fear, "My fudge. Oh."

I wanted desperately to go run and hug the boy. I knew I couldn't. He wouldn't let me.

I didn't see Freddie, Carly, Sam, or Gibby all the rest of the day. That was fine with me. I did, however, see Wendy, and we had a nice long talk during lunch. That made me feel better. At least I had one other friend in this universe.

By the end of the day, I was so desperate for companionship; I caught up with Carly on the walk home.

"Oh hey, Ria," she greeted me.

"Can I walk with you?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Carly sighed, "When are you gonna cut this chiz and get back with Freddie? He was actually trying to flirt with me again today. He hasn't done that in forever!"

"Wow," I said, "I'll go back to him when he apologizes, or when he can prove that he didn't kiss Tasha."

"He didn't kiss her. Isn't that enough proof?" she said, "And it's not like you don't like any other guys."

I froze, "Uhh, yeah…"

Carly stopped walking at looked at me, "Ria?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have something to tell me?"

I sighed, "You know how I played hooky yesterday. Well, I kinda…ran into Griffin…"

"Oh my God. You met Griffin?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. And that's not the end of it. I went to his place to see his Pee Wee Babies. And before you make some snide comment about a bad boy with stuffed animals, I think it's sweet," I said quickly.

"So? There's nothing wrong with hanging out with a guy…" Carly said.

"Carly, he…kissed me! He was like, trying to seduce me! It was creepy. But he did kiss me. I can't go back to Freddie and say, 'Hey, I kissed Griffin, but I still wanna go out with you!' That's wrong!" I said exasperatedly.

"Tell him the truth. He'll understand. If you apologize to him for EVERYTHING," Carly said pointedly.

"I can't," I moaned.

Carly rolled her eyes, but she didn't press the matter. We walked in silence for a minute, until a thought hit me.

"Oh my God!" I said suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Carly.

"This is my fifth day here! I only have two days until Bella will make me decide whether to stay or go," I explained. Carly nodded; she knew all about my fairy godmother problem (even if she didn't understand it) because...well, I told her about it.

"Are you…are you gonna go home?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, "I can't live here with Freddie, but I can't live in my old world without him. I can't live without any of you."

A/N: YAAAAY Ria only has two days to decide! Will she stay or go? I'm already starting a sequel to THIS story. Haha!

To all of you who review, I love you guys with all my heart. You are what inspires me to write and what keeps me up til midnight every night writing for you =)


	13. iTell The Story of Us

A/N: Yes, like I said at the end of the last chapter, I do have a sequel planned for this story. Possibly two of them. Get excited! There is a song in this chapter.

iBella67 - Hahaha well I love lobsters (not to eat, though) and music. And it's fine that you don't review all the time. I know you're out there anyway XD

La La Land girl - No prob about the Penny Tee. And yep, I really wanna write more Reddie.

coketree20 - I have been writing pretty fast lately...haha. And yes, Nathan is ALWAYS cute. That's a fact of life. With your encouragement, I WILL write a sequel to a sequel!

=))))))))))))))))

We arrived at Bushwell a few minutes later. Carly opened her front door.

"Carly! Ria!" Spencer yelled as we walked in, "Come here! Come interact with me!"

Carly and I put down our backpacks by the door. I walked over to the counter and sat on a barstool. Carly jumped onto a small (random!) trampoline and started bouncing.

"What's the matter with you?" Carly asked him.

"I can't take being dead anymore. Being dead is so BORING!" Spencer said.

"Then quit being dead," Carly said, rolling her eyes.

"But I'm finally having the art career I always dreamed of!" Spencer countered.

Carly giggled, "And it's worth hiding in our apartment twenty-four seven?"

"I thought so but then I was reduced to counting spoons!" Spencer whined.

The door bell rang. Spencer stood up.

"That could be a customer!" he said, and started running toward his room, "Get the door get the door get the door get the door get the door get the door!"

Carly walked over and opened the door. I swiveled around to watch her conversation with whoever was knocking.

A pretty blonde girl stood there, "Carly?"

"Veronica?" Carly gasped. I recognized her. She was the girl whom Spencer had gone out with. The one who only liked him when he wore a tux.

"Yeah," she said, "I…I didn't know if you'd remember me."

"How could I not remember a girl my brother was totally in love with?" Carly laughed, "You know, until you dumped him."

Veronica caught sight of me, "Oh…hi."

"Sup," I replied, still watching the two of them talk.

She turned back to Carly, "Well yeah, um, I heard about…Spencer's passing. I…I just can't believe he's gone."

I noticed Spencer in the hallway that lead to his room, listening in on the conversation. He shook his head at me, pleading that I not give him away. I nodded, and looked back to Carly and Veronica.

"Oh…are the dead really ever gone?" Carly was saying.

"You know, I used to think that he was so crazy, and too loud…and that whole tux thing was so bizarre…" Veronica began. Spencer looked offended.

"Yeah…" Carly nodded uncomfortably.

"But Spencer was just a creative, fun spirit," Veronica said, obviously holding back tears, "I wish I could just hold him one more time…"

By this point, Spencer was going crazy. He lost it, and jumped out into the living room in front of Veronica.

"You can hold me!" he yelled. Veronica, understandably, screamed loudly.

"I'm not dead, see, I was just pretending so my sculptures would be worth more!" Spencer said.

"You…you're insane!" Veronica yelled, running past me toward the kitchen.

"Why am I enjoying this?" Carly asked. I caught her eye and shrugged. We both laughed silently.

"No, no no, I'm a creative, fun spirit that can learn to be less loud!" Spencer yelled. He caught himself, then whispered, "That can learn to be less loud."

Veronica walked briskly past Spencer, shuddering, and he said, "Wait, don't go don't go!"

He caught her arm, "I'm not Spencer. I'm his twin brother, Spuncer."

Veronica looked at him in disgust, and stormed out the door, "You're sick!"

"No really!" Spencer yelled after her, "We can do a blood test!"

Carly looked at Spencer thoughtfully, "If you did have a twin brother…why would his name need to sound similar to yours?"

"That isn't necessarily a requirement of a twin," I added not-so-helpfully.

Spencer looked at us, shaking his head.

Carly shrugged and walked into the kitchen. I followed, not sure what I wanted to do that afternoon. As I grabbed a can of Peppy Cola, an idea struck.

"Can I go hang in the studio before the show tonight, Carly?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll be up in about an hour to do the show, so clear up before then," Carly said.

I thanked her, and grabbed my backpack. Resuming an old habit, I plopped into a beanbag chair and started to do some homework. About half an hour in, I decided to resume another old habit, and put on some music.

I booted up Freddie's computer on the tech cart. Once it was on, I opened SplashFace and paused momentarily. I decided on a song; "The Story Of Us" by Taylor Swift. I loved that song.

Music filled the studio. I cranked the volume way up, until the subwoofers were pounding. When the lyrics began, I couldn't help myself. I sang along.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones_

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you,_  
_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_  
_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

The elevator came up to the studio. I looked over at the door to see who it was; it was Carly. Or, I thought it was just Carly. Freddie was right behind her. I turned around too quickly to see him, though.

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
_Miscommunications lead to a fallout,_  
_So many things that I wish you knew_  
_So many walls up, I can't break through_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter_

I glanced over at Carly, and I saw Freddie standing there with her. I felt a little jolt of adrenaline, but I wanted Freddie to hear this song. I focused on the ceiling, the wall, anything but the feeling of Carly and Freddie's eyes on me.

_How did we end up this way?_  
_See me nervously pulling at my clothes_  
_And trying to look busy_  
_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us_  
_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here_  
_But you held your pride like you should have held me_

I took great care to enunciate these lines. I think I got my point across, because as I checked on my audience of two, Freddie's eyebrows were raised indignantly (yes, eyebrows can have emotions).

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_  
_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how_  
_I've never heard silence quite this loud._

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest_  
_Of who can act like they care less_  
_But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now_  
_But I would lay my armor down_  
_If you said you'd rather love than fight_

Carly walked around into my line of vision. She leaned against the car prop, and grinned at me. I smiled in spite of myself. Until Freddie followed her over there.

_So many things that you wish I knew_  
_But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_  
_And we're not speaking_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate_  
_When it all broke down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_  
_Now, now, now_

_And were not speaking,_  
_And I'm dying to know_  
_Is it killing you_  
_Like it's killing me?_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate,_  
_'Cause were going down_  
_And the story of us_  
_Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_The End_

I looked pointedly at Freddie with sad puppy-dog eyes, and swept out of the room. As the door closed behind me, I could hear Freddie and Carly talking hurriedly.

I would've gone right downstairs and missed the show, but I met Sam and Gibby coming up the stairs on my way.

"Hey Sam. Gibby," I greeted them.

"Sup," Sam said to me. Gibby said nothing, but he looked too ticked off to speak.

"The fight's still on?" I asked, just to check.

"Yep, and Gibby's ready. We trained him up real good, right, Gib?" Sam said, slugging Gibby's shoulder. He nodded.

"Ok. Well, let's go get ready for the show," I said, leading them up to the studio.

Carly was standing in the middle of the studio. Freddie was prepping something on his computer. I saw he still had the SplashFace page open. But I walked right by as if he wasn't there. Gibby went to stand in the corner. He started punching the air, warming up. Sam sat down on top of the car prop. I leaned on it next to her.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Carly asked Freddie, walking over to him. Sam followed. I stayed put.

"Well, I can't back down," Freddie said.

Carly turned to Gibby, "Gibby…"

"He betrayed me!" Gibby insisted. Freddie rolled his eyes.

The elevator arrived in the studio. Out walked Tasha.

"Hi Tasha," Carly said. I could feel my eyes flashing with anger as I saw her.

"Hi," she replied. But she walked straight up to Gibby.

He looked at her, "What're you doing here?"

"I miss you! Nothing happened with me and Freddie!" she said.

"Yeah," Gibby scoffed, "Tell your story walking."

She turned to Carly and Sam, "Can I stay and watch the show?"

"Yeah, sure," Carly said.

"I don't care," said Sam.

Tasha walked back behind the camera's line of sight. I went back there with her. And much to my own surprise, I had no desire to kill her or anything.

"Here we go," said Freddie, "In five, four, three…" Freddie stopped to watch Gibby punching the air, "Three.."

"Freddie!" said Sam.

"Two!" said Freddie, shaking his head as if to ward off images of the pain Gibby could inflict.

_"They really are gonna fight,"_ I thought.

A/N: YES I am gonna leave it off here. There will be a beautiful ending to this anti-Reddie in the next chapter. But there might be a couple more chapters after the next one. I don't quite know what'll happen yet.

I'm not planning to update until 2011 (bahaha), so have a wonderful New Year's Eve and know that I have wonderful things planned for next year.


	14. iRekindle My Relationship

A/N: OK OK OK so here it is. Ria and Freddie make it or break it. Haha just read XD. This is a very short chapter, but it's important. IT'S LIFE OR DEATH! Haha ok, not really.

La La landgirl - OMG the TV is psychic. It always does that to me!

coketree20 - Ahahahahaha NOOO you have to review! XD Oh well, I can wait until next year. And yeah, I didn't see how well it went until I listened to it randomly the other day. It's one of my favorites, too.

seddieSUPERFAN101 - Why, thank you! I do try my best.

seddiecreddie12 - No problem, no problem at all. LOLZ I wanted some Pop Rocks after I wrote that. On the song...I think it was questioning if Freddie was getting the message in the song. I don't get the "tell your story walking" part really, either. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

seddielovesspam - Oh, that's perfectly alright. Haha and awesomeness is a matter of opinion, I think. Hmm I do ship Seddie before Creddie, generally, yes.

=0000000000000000000

_"Here we go," said Freddie, "In five, four, three…" Freddie stopped to watch Gibby punching the air, "Three.." _

_"Freddie!" said Sam. _

_"Two!" said Freddie, shaking his head as if to ward off images of the pain Gibby could inflict. _

_"They really are gonna fight," I thought. _

"I'm Frank!" said Carly.

"I'm a toaster!" said Sam.

"And this is the Frank and Toaster Show!" they yelled together.

"JK," said Carly.

"This is iCarly!" Carly and Sam said in unison.

"And it's…Fight Night!" said Sam.

Carly rolled her eyes, "For the record, I'm totally against this."

"I'm not!" said Sam, smiling and putting her hands on her hips, "Tonight, on iCarly, you're gonna see an all-out bare-knuckle boy fright between Gibby," A picture of Gibby with some stats flashed on the screen, "and our very own technical producer, Freddie." A picture of Freddie dressed as a clown flashed on the screen.

"That's not the photo I approved!" Freddie called.

"And once the dumb fight's over," began Carly.

"I'll call Freddie an ambulance!" Sam said.

"I was gonna say, we'll check in on the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that's been rotting here for about a week, constantly recorded by Freddie's surveillance camera," Carly reprimanded.

"Wait! Uh, Tasha, hold the camera!" Freddie said suddenly, handing his camera to Tasha.

I gaped at him as he walked past me to his computer.

"Apparently Freddie's lost his mind, so we're just gonna try and…"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Uh, Tasha, over here," Freddie said, typing away madly.

Tasha turned to camera around to face Freddie. I ducked out of the frame just in time.

"See, the reason Gibby wants to fight me is that he thinks I tried to kiss his girlfriend," Freddie explained.

"I seen it with my own eyes," Gibby insisted, putting his face right up close to the camera.

"Yeah? Well, the Rotting Sandwich Cam saw it too. So now, take a look at what really happened," Freddie said, clicking a button.

Video footage played on the swing-out screen over the car prop. It showed Tasha tripping over her own foot (like a total klutz) and falling onto Freddie. My jaw dropped as I watched. Freddie was telling the truth.

"See, Gibby? Tasha tripped, and we fell. That's all," Freddie said seriously.

Gibby looked down at the ground, "Man. I feel like a turd."

"Yay, no fight!" said Carly, hugging Gibby's shoulder.

"iCarly. Where we make food rot…" Sam began.

"And rebuild relationships," Carly finished.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "Um, we're gonna take a little break here."

"So please enjoy this emergency pre-taped video of my brother Spencer filling a sock with raw hamburger meat," Carly announced.

Sam pushed a button and they started streaming a weird video to their waiting audience.

Freddie closed his laptop and walked over to Gibby.

"I'm sorry I acted so turdy," Gibby apologized, "Bros?" He held out his hand.

Freddie smiled, "Bros." They shook on it.

"What about me?" asked Tasha nervously, taking a step toward Gibby on her huge high heels.

"You're back in," Gibby said.

Tasha squealed in delight, "Yes!" and started kissing Gibby repetitively on the cheek.

"Hey hey hey," Gibby interrupted her, "Later."

"Kay," she agreed.

"Gibby gone," said Gibby (who else?), and he took Tasha's hand and left.

Freddie walked over to Carly and Sam, "How does _he_ get _her_?"

"There's gotta be something wrong with that chick," Sam agreed.

"Oh, come on," Carly protested, "Gibby's sweet and cute and…"

Sam and Freddie looked at her in disbelief.

"And there's gotta be something wrong with that chick," Carly covered.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, shaking their heads. I still stood near the elevator, by myself, watching the three friends. My three best friends.

Carly caught sight of me, "Hey." She hurried over to me. I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"I told Freddie about you and Griffin," Carly said quietly, so that only I could hear, "I told him it was Griffin, not you. He understands."

I looked at her, "Oh. Oh…that's good. He's not mad?"

"Nope," Carly shook her head and smiled.

"What are you saying, Carls?" I asked tiredly.

"You know what you have to do," Carly prodded.

I walked over to Freddie and Sam. I raised my arms quickly, dropping them to my sides immediately after.

"Freddie," I said quietly.

"Ria," he said.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. For everything. For not believing you. For the fight. For letting Griffin kiss me. It was mean and low, and I'm sorry," I apologized, tears of frustration forming. I wiped them away angrily. I hated that I always cried at the most inappropriate times.

Freddie said nothing.

"Just forgive me," I said, "If you don't, I'll have to go home. Don't ask why, but I'll have to go. I can't go back. I need you guys. Please forgive me for being a brat and not realizing exactly what I had until it was gone."

"I accept your apology," Freddie spoke slowly. He smiled his old smile, and my heart melted.

My face broke into a smile. I took a step toward Freddie, then ran at him. I hugged him, tight. And the best part: he hugged me back. Even tighter.

A/N: THAT WAS CUUUTE! Hahaha did you like my short little emotional blob there? PLEASE REVIEW, for the Reddie that will come.


	15. iLove RAFR Moments

A/N: Did I ever tell you guys what inspired me to start writing for FanFiction? It's the song "Make It Shine" by Victoria Justice. I just love it! Hahaha that was random…

Here's some full-on REDDIE! Be happy! It's a long, flirty, fun, and fabulous chapter.

La La Land Girl - I love that review. Short, sweet, to the point.

seddieSUPERFAN101 - Oh thank you!

coketree20 - Everybody wanted that Reddie!

=)))))))))))))

"Oh my God, Freddie, I missed you," I murmured. I was still squeezing Freddie in a death-grip hug.

"Ria, we've only been fighting for like two days," Freddie laughed, breaking free from my hug.

I giggled, "Still…"

"Uhh, if you don't mind, we have a show to finish," Sam interjected.

"Oh, right," Freddie said, grabbing his camera. He switched it back on and pointed it at the girls.

"Sorry about that," Carly apologized to the reviewers, "We had a couple relationships to fix there."

"You got that right," Sam laughed.

What happened during the rest of the show? I have no idea. I spent the whole rest of the evening staring at Freddie. A little weird, I know, but I was so happy that we were friends again, at least.

"Ok, well, that about wraps it up," Sam concluded a short time later.

"See ya on the next iCarly!" Carly said, waving to the camera.

"And we're clear!" Freddie smiled.

"Yeah!" Sam said gleefully.

Carly looked at Freddie and I hesitantly, "So, are you guys cool now?"

I glanced at Freddie, "I think so."

Freddie nodded, "We're cool." I sighed in relief.

"This calls for some fruit kabobs!" Sam said, already running out the door.

"Wait up!" said Carly, starting after her, "They're my fruit kabobs!"

And with that, I found myself alone with Freddie. I suddenly had a flashback of the first time I was alone with Freddie, right after I had arrived in this universe for the first time. I looked at Freddie awkwardly.

"Not speaking for a couple days really messes things up, huh?" I said tentatively.

"Yup," Freddie agreed, "So…did Griffin really kiss you?"

I winced, "Afraid so. But it was awful! All I kept thinking was that you'd kill me for that."

"I probably would have," he admitted, "But you apologized." I smiled.

"But you never did," I said.

Freddie walked over to me and took my hands (YYYYAAAAYYYYY!), "Ria, I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just really angry. I lost my cool for a second there."

"That _was_ a bit out of character," I mused, letting my hands drop out of Freddie's, "But I guess I can forgive you."

"Good," Freddie grinned at me.

I started walking away, still smiling. But Freddie wasn't done. He grabbed my hand again, and gently pulled me back. I turned around, slightly confused.

But every thought left my head when Freddie kissed me.

I loved kissing Freddie. I had dreamt about it for years before I met him those long months before, and every time I was amazed that I was actually there with him. Kissing Freddie. I felt my eyes slide out of focus, a dreamy look filling them. (SORRY FOR THA FLUFF)

He pulled away a few seconds later, still holding my hand.

"Freddie?" I asked.

"Mm?"

"Are we…like boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

"Maybe," Freddie said, smiling his devious kind of smile.

I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

I guess the dreamy look hadn't worn off yet, because Freddie looked at me curiously, "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just, I like kissing you," I grinned mischievously.

"Ahh," Freddie chuckled.

"Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin'a find, falls right into place, you're all that it takes, my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you," I recited.

"Nice," Freddie approved, "What song is that?"

"Oh…it's called Kissin U," I said, not wanting to talk about Miranda Cosgrove. (A/N: Since Carly is played by Miranda Cosgrove on TV, it'd be slightly confusing to talk about her. I don't want that confusion.)

"I like it," Freddie teased.

He pulled me to the elevator by the hand and pushed the "down" button. When it arrived, he looked at me expectantly.

"Ladies first," he gestured into the elevator.

I giggled, "Why, thank you."

I led him into the elevator, still not letting go of his hand. We rode down to Carly's living room just like the old days.

We got out of the elevator still holding hands, much to Sam's amusement.

"What've we got here? Mr. and Mrs. Benson?" Sam teased.

"He wishes!" I replied, grinning at Sam.

"Hey!" Freddie protested, letting go of my hand. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I was being majorly flirty right there. But, hey, I had just gotten my boyfriend back! Give a girl a break!

"Dang, it seems like just yesterday when I was here, having B.F. Wangs with you guys," I commented to Carly.

"I know, the days go so fast. But that actually was yesterday," she agreed.

"Speaking of the days, I have to decide about staying or going tomorrow night," I reminded them.

"Oh, man, you're right!" Sam said, her voice picking up.

"What're you gonna do?" asked Carly.

"I don't know. I wanted to go home a few days ago. Now I kinda wanna stay," I said, biting my lip.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out. There was a new text message on the screen. The "from" read: urfairysabella. I rolled my eyes. Just what I need; a text from my psychotic fairy godmother. "_Jeez, girl, make up your mind already!"_ she had written.

"Text message?" asked Freddie, glancing at my phone.

"Yeah, yeah, wrong number," I muttered. The phone vibrated again. _"Is not!"_ the message said.

"Ok then," Sam said, clearly not interested in my texts, "You're gonna have to make up your mind soon. Might as well make it up now."

"True," I said, thinking hard, "But I'm not ready yet."

"Hey guys!" said Spencer coming into the room. He had been in his bedroom.

"Hey, Spence," Freddie greeted him.

"Oooh, you guys got everything worked out with Gibby, I saw," Spencer observed, grinning.

I smiled, "And that's not all that we fixed.

"Oh yeah? The Ria/Freddie romance back on?" Spencer teased.

"Yes it is," I stated, "If only Freddie's mom knew…"

"She still doesn't know?" Carly asked in surprise.

"Yeah…no. No she doesn't," I said, shrugging, "I didn't want to tell her. I'd get kicked out."

Freddie chimed in, "And I couldn't tell her. I'd get Ria kicked out."

"So you've been dating how long, and your mom doesn't even know?" Spencer asked Freddie.

"Pretty much," Freddie said.

"Nice," Sam commented.

I laughed, "Yeah, well, I think we should tell her now. Just so that if I get warped home again tomorrow night, there'll be no guilt."

"Your funeral," Sam shrugged.

"Oh man," Freddie said, looking at his phone's clock, "I told my mom I'd be home by nine. It's almost nine now. C'mon, Ria."

"Bye, guys! See you in the morning!" I waved as Freddie and I left.

We walked into Freddie's apartment, and immediately ran into Mrs. Benson. She was in the kitchen, washing something in the sink.

"Hello, children," she greeted us.

"Hey, Mom," Freddie said.

"Hey, Mrs. Benson," I chimed.

"Did you have fun, Freddie?" Mrs. Benson asked her son, "You didn't sustain any injuries over at the Shay's?

"No, Mom," Freddie replied calmly.

"Ms. Benson," I began, choosing my words carefully, "You've been so kind to me, letting me stay in your home. I thought I should tell you something important."

"Alright, what is it?" she asked, looking at me expectantly.

"Well…for a few days before I…you know, vanished…and again now…Freddie and I are kinda…dating," I winced, waiting for the explosion.

"Oh. I see," Mrs. Benson looked at us, expressionless, "Is that true?"

Freddie nodded, "Yeah, Mom."

"Oh is it?" Mrs. Benson's voice rose with some detectable anger, "First Carly, now Adrianna? Can't these dumb girls leave you alone?"

"Mom! _I_ asked _her_ out!" Freddie protested.

"And how long until she tries to kill you?" Mrs. Benson demanded.

"Mrs. Benson, I wouldn't try to kill Freddie. I stay away from those dangerous activities," I used my best pre-Harvard-scholar voice.

"Oh yes! You say that but then my Freddie is roadkill!" Mrs. Benson said, bordering on hysterics now.

"I'm not asking your approval, Mom. I'm just telling you that we're dating," Freddie said calmly.

"Fine. Fine," Mrs. Benson said, "But she's NOT living with us any longer!"

"Please, Mrs. Benson. Can't I stay here with Freddie and you? I promise I'll be a perfect angel!" I pleaded.

Mrs. Benson looked at me, "Oh…well I suppose…"

"Mom?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, alright!" Mrs. Benson gave in. Thank God that she liked me!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, actually going over to her. I threw my arms around the woman quickly.

"Yes, well, off to bed now," she said weakly, as if nobody had ever hugged her before.

"How do you always manage to get what you want out of her?" Freddie asked curiously as we walked down the hall to our rooms.

"I have no idea. Just lucky, I guess," I said, grinning.

Freddie went into his room, probably to get ready for bed. I went into mine, threw on my pajamas in seconds, and raced back to Freddie's room. He had just taken his PearPhone out of his pocket and thrown it onto his bedside table.

"What're you doing here?" Freddie asked, smiling.

"I don't wanna be alone," I answered, settling myself on his bed.

"So you come here?" he asked in mock anger.

"Well, yeah. Where else do I go?" I pointed out.

Freddie laughed, "If my mom catches you here, we'll both be dead."

"I know. That's why she isn't gonna catch me," I said. Freddie nodded his approval, and went toward his closet.

"I'm gonna put on my pajamas, ok?" he said, going into his bathroom.

As hard as it was, I resisted the urge to peek as he changed. He came back into the room in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. I was sitting on Freddie's bed, leaning against some pillows, my feet under his Galaxy Wars blankets.

"Oh, sexy pajamas," I joked.

"You've seen 'em a buncha times, Ria," Freddie said.

"I know, I know. Can't I even make a joke without your logic killing it?" I pouted.

"Sorry," he laughed, "But that's my thing. Cool, intelligent logic."

"I've noticed," I said.

Freddie joined me on his bed, sitting down next to me. He pulled the covers up to our waists. We were so close, our thighs were touching. I sighed happily. How could my fairy possibly make me leave all this?

"Freddie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said about, not wanting to break up with Carly? It really sounded like you still like her," I said.

"Oh. Well, I do like Carly. Like you said to me a long time ago, I loved her for a long time. Now, I like you, too. Things change," Freddie explained.

"So why aren't you dating Carly right now?"

Freddie frowned, "Well, she doesn't like me. You do. And to be honest, I like you a lot. She's not the one sitting here with me, is she?"

"No," I said, "And no offense, but I'm glad she isn't. Then I wouldn't be here."

"True that," Freddie nodded, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep."

Freddie lay down in his bed, pulling down his pillow. I glanced at him quickly, and, smile growing, I lay down, too. We were, like, in bed together without being _in bed_ together (interpret that for yourself, as I will not specify).

And I was the happiest girl on earth.

A/N: OOOHHH see that? See what happened? Mrs. Benson better not walk in on THAT one. Bahahaha!

Please review, you guys. Or else I will explode and never write the ending. HAHAHAHAH maybe not explode literally, but...


	16. iHang Out with iCarly Friends

A/N: I hope you guys liked where that last chappie ended. I sure as heck did.

seddielovesspam - Hahaha yes it is cute. And I like the ending a lot myself.

La La Land Girl - I'm sure Mrs. Benson wouldn't like it.

hedayasamy - Thank you! I love getting new reviewers!

coketree20 - Haha I'm glad you thought it was good. I was worried that I'd freak you all out with my fluffy, girlish mind.

=))))))))))))))))))))

It took me a little while to fall asleep. I had a little trouble getting past the wonderful shock of being there, in the bed (no, not like THAT), with Freddie.

He fell asleep pretty quickly, laying on his side, facing me. So I snuggled up close to him under the covers. I could feel his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Freddie looked even cuter than usual sleeping.

(A/N: Sorry for that fluffy-ness. I'm a sucker for playing up the romance)

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, too.

Freddie woke me around five-thirty. The sun was just rising.

"C'mon, wake up, before my mom comes in," Freddie said, shaking me.

"Noo," I mumbled, "Wanna stay. Tired…" I am not a morning person.

"Ok, let's go." Freddie hoisted me up, pulling me by the hand.

"Fine," I said, giving in.

I stumbled out of the bed, my pajamas rumpled from sleeping. Freddie led me to my room, so that I wouldn't trip on anything.

"There you go," he said, setting me down on my bed.

"Thank you," I said sleepily, holding up my arms.

Freddie chuckled, but obliged. He bent down, and I hugged him around the neck. He kissed me cheek, and I flopped down on the bed.

"I swear, it's like I'm your dad, not your boyfriend," he laughed softly. Freddie left my room, closing the door quietly.

I yawned, and sat up again. I would have to get up in a half-hour, anyway. I pulled some clothes out of my closet (a pink tank top and a denim skirt), and dressed slowly. Rubbing my eyes, I carried my makeup bag into the bathroom. A little eyeliner and lip gloss (translation: about fifteen minutes) later, I was all dressed and ready to go…to breakfast.

"Oh my God…I smell BACON!" I squealed, and ran to the kitchen. I love bacon the way I love Freddie (sorry vegetarians).

There stood a sight out of my wildest dreams: Freddie with bacon. He had a plate of the greasy, fatty, delicious pork in one hand, and was laughing at me.

"Gimme the bacon, Benson!" I said, going over to him.

"Ok, calm down," he laughed, putting the plate down on the counter.

Within minutes, the bacon was gone.

"Can I go on your computer? I wanna search something," I asked Freddie.

"Sure. Come on," I led him into his room, and he booted up the computer for me.

I went online, and searched my hometown on ZapLook (like Google or Bing or Yahoo). Just like I suspected, it didn't show up. My town wasn't even on the map. It literally wasn't there. I looked all over the maps. If I went back there, I wouldn't even leave a trace on this world physically.

"California. You lived in California?" Freddie asked me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I did," I said distractedly. (A/N again: Yes I live in Cali. It's very nice here.)

"That's cool," he said, "but we have to get to school soon."

"Oh wow," I said, looking at the computer clock. It was already time to leave.

We left his room, stopping on the way for my backpack. Freddie already had his on his back.

"Carly!" I yelled into the Shay apartment.

"Right here!" she said, coming down the stairs. Carly grabbed her bag, and left with us. We took the stairs down to the lobby, and set off for school.

"So cool to see you guys being all…couple-ish again," Carly said, smiling at us.

Freddie grinned, "Yeah, I think Ria enjoys it."

"That I do," I said, taking Freddie's hand. I didn't let it go, even as we reached the school campus.

"Hey, Carly. Bensons," Sam nodded as we walked to our lockers.

"Plural Bensons?" I asked, opening my locker door.

Sam chuckled, "You and Fredloaf."

"Ah," I said, "We're not married, Sam."

"Ehh, close enough," she shrugged.

I laughed, "Whatever you say."

"Oh, Ria, I almost forgot, Spencer made this for you," Carly said suddenly, pulling a little take-out type box out of her bag.

"What the…oh my God," I said, opening the box, "Spaghetti tacos!"

"Uh huh. For your lunch," Carly said, "Just in case you…have to leave tonight."

"That's so nice! I love you guys," I smiled.

The bell rang. I was determined to make this day, possibly my last day at Ridgeway, a very good one. I would be a good girl in class, be nice to everyone, and talk to all my iCarly universe friends. Just in case I was magically wrenched away from all that I love.

My plan didn't exactly work. I bombed a math test, got some spaghetti sauce from my tacos on my shirt at lunch, and accidently tripped over some girl's backpack in gym. But I still had an ok day. I talked to Wendy and Shawn in study hall, saw Freddie at lunch, and played dodgeball(my FAVORITE!) in gym. The good and bad were about even.

"This day is starting to suck," I said. It was already after school, and I walk walking with Freddie, Sam, and Carly.

"Aw, well maybe it'll be better tonight. We can do your favorite for dinner," Sam suggested.

I stopped in my tracks, "You don't mean?"

"Oh, I mean," she nodded.

"GROOVY SMOOTHIE!" I cried. If I had to have one last meal here in the iCarly universe, it would be at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Yes! Around…five?" Sam asked, madly typing on her cell phone.

"Sure," I agreed, "See you there."

Sam turned to go down a different street; toward her house, I guessed. Carly, Freddie and I walked into Bushwell Plaza minutes later.

"So, Groovy Smoothie at five," Carly checked.

"Yep. I'll see you there," I said, as Carly went into her apartment and I went into Freddie's.

I went into my room, and threw down my bag. I had no idea why, but I was suddenly full of emotions.

There was a knock on my door, "Ria?"

It was Freddie.

"Come in."

He came in. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Freddie….I don't wanna go home! But what if I have to?" I said, completely losing my cool.

"You won't have to go," he said, "And even if you do, you want to remember this day as a good one, right?"

"Right…" I said, not sure where this was going. Freddie had his hands in his pockets and was grinning at me widely.

Then I finally caught up. I walked over to Freddie, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms went around his neck as I kissed him. And so went my potentially last make-out session with Freddie Benson.

I'm not sure how long we were…distracted by each other, but the sunlight in the apartment had definitely dimmed. And we had managed to move from the door area of my room to right up against my bed. The backs of my knees were pressed against the mattress.

I had a sneaky idea. I pulled away from Freddie a little bit, and, without warning, let my knees go. I fell on my back on the bed. Freddie fell, too, since I was still holding him around the neck. He almost fell on me, but he caught himself on his elbows.

"If I had fallen on you, it would've hurt," Freddie reprimanded, standing back up.

"And if this was an M-rated Fic, you would've done other things when you fell," I said, pulling myself up into a sitting position.

"What?"

"What?" I had no idea why I'd just said that. (A/N: HAHAHAHA I couldn't resist that)

"Never mind. We should get to the Groovy Smoothie soon. Carly just texted me," Freddie said, holding up his phone.

"Ok, just let me fix my makeup. It got a little…smudged," I laughed, and hastened to the bathroom. Freddie wiped his lips on the back of his hand, finding a touch of pink lip gloss.

Ten minutes and a layer of lip gloss later, Freddie and I were leaving for the Groovy Smoothie. I had no idea where Mrs. Benson was. But it didn't really matter.

The walk to the smoothie shop was short. We made it there quickly, and went inside. There, occupying at least three tables, was everyone I knew in this universe. I saw Tasha and Gibby, Wendy, Shawn, Carly, Spencer, Sam, and even T-Bo sitting there.

"You're all here!" I exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. If you have to leave, we all wanted to see you before you went," Carly said, grinning.

"Aw! I love you guys!" I squealed, and took a seat with the group.

T-Bo brought out samples of every food he had ever put on a stick, so we had turkey breasts, hamburgers, donuts, bagels, and a bunch of other foods.

Everyone downed smoothies, especially me. I wanted to savor every drop of iCarly perfection I could. Just in case…

I found it odd that nobody but Carly, Sam, and Freddie knew why I might have to leave, and still everyone was there. Nobody cared why, I guessed. They just showed. For me.

We spent about an hour together before people started leaving. First to go was Gibby, saying that Tasha had to be home by a certain time. Wendy took off next, then Shawn. Spencer walked home by himself, telling us to be home soon.

"Thank you guys so much," I gushed.

Carly smiled, "It was no problem. They guys wanted to come, so we just made it all official. "

"Well, it was amazing. The perfect ending to my night," I said, tearing up in spite of myself.

Sam saw my tears, but decided not to say anything. I wiped them away quickly, and smiled at my friends. Carly picked up her purse, signaling that it was time to leave.

We seemed to Apparate (pardon my Harry Potter reference) to Bushwell. It took no time at all to get up to Carly's apartment. On the way, my phone rang. A text message. From Bella, of course. She just had to check up on me before the main event.

_"On my way,"_ it read, _"You better be ready."_

_"Sure am." _I responded, _"Meet me in the studio, just like the first two times."_

_"Whatever,"_ she replied. I knew she meant "Ok, see you there."

"Can we go to the iCarly studio?" I asked.

"Sure," Carly agreed. We went up the stairs. I ran my hand along the railing as I went.

I tried to memorize the room. The sights and sounds of my favorite place in any universe. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't.

The studio door opened, and in we went. My heart sank when I saw Bella sitting in a beanbag chair, hands folded in her lap.

She gave me the once-over, "You ready, Princess?"

A/N: CLIFF-HANGER! DUN DUN DUN! Haha what happens next? You just have to wait and see, people. BTW I go back to school tomorrow. I've been on winter break since December 20th. Now that school has started up, I won't be able to update evry single day. Maybe once or twice a week.


	17. iDetermine My Fate

A/N: This is basically the climax of the story. I don't know how much you've liked the ride, but it's almost over. It's either a life of Reddie and iCarly or a life with divorced parents and no friends. And honestly, which do you like better?

Sorry guys, I was gonna update yesterday, but my best friend's boyfriend chose yesterday after school to dump her. That douche bag! Pardon my language =).

coketree20 - Haha I did too end that with a cliffhanger. And I hope I've updated soon enough for you.

La La Land girl - I know! And haha I loved that line. "If this was an M Fic, you would've done other things when we fell!" Bahaha.

TO BOTH OF YOU: I LOVE YOU GUYS! You reviewed in time for my grand finish here!

=)))))))))))))))))))))))

Bella looked about the same as she always did. Combat boots, dark skirt, and white tank top. Her red hair was shining, her purple eyes contrasting her pale skin. Those gauzy wings peeking out over her shoulders.

"Guys, this is Sabella," I introduced Carly, Sam, and Freddie to my fairy.

"Oh great, you brought an audience," Bella mumbled. She put her hands on her hips.

The three iCarlies all greeted her, and received no reply except a sarcastic stare.

Bella cracked her knuckles, "Ok, well, let's get this on."

I half expected her to start reciting lines, or doing some fancy spellwork, or even mixing a potion or something. None of that happened.

Instead, Bella just rose into the air on her wings.

"Come here," she gestured with her pointer finger.

I came. She told me to open my eyes; I did. She told me to clear my mind; it was hard, but I guess I did it ok, because Bella didn't repeat her instruction. She did, however, tell me to let her do what she had to. That made me nervous, but I complied.

Bella put one hand on my forehead. I tried to remain still and silent, pushing all the thoughts out of my head. But I couldn't help producing some suspenseful-movie music in my mind.

After a few minutes that seemed purely ceremonial, Bella took her hand away.

"Do you wish to know your fate?" Bella's voice had an edge to it; something way older that the English she was speaking. Ancient magic? Ancient Greek? I had no idea.

"I…I suppose I do," I said, glancing quickly at Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"I have seen your heart, Adrianna Rhode, and it has decided for you," Bella said, "You will be removed from your old version of reality. Renee will be the Rhode family's only child. A certain Zoe, and Jason, and all of your old associates and teachers, neighbors and friends, will not remember you."

I grinned at that point. Bella glared at me and kept talking.

"But there is a catch," Bella added, "You shall stay until your twenty-first year. Then, you must go home. Magic has its limits, and my spells will expire. Once you are home, it is beyond my power. I cannot help you again. I cannot speak to you again. We will be in contact during your life here in Seattle. I can help you through. But that is all."

"Sounds like an ok deal," I mused.

Bella scowled, "Magic can be unpredictable. When the magic senses that you have overstayed your welcome, home you shall go. No more chances to get back. End of story."

I frowned, "That's not so good. So when I turn twenty-one, I go home?"

"Yes, that's all I can offer," Bella clarified.

I frowned even deeper.

"Adrianna Rhode, your heart has spoken," Bella announced, "And you shall stay in iCarly."

A/N: That was…magical. Yeah. I haven't much laughter right now. Too much on my mind for the sequels! WELL SHE'S STAYING! Sorry about the chapter shortness.


	18. iKnow What Will Happen

A/N: YES YES YES HELL YES she is staying! But what about that catch? Only 'til she's 21? Weird….

Haha that will make more sense in the sequel! I've started the sequel already =DD. But I don't know if I should go through all the work of writing it if I only get like three reviews for every chapter. What do you guys think?

coketree20 - Hahaha I did my best XD

La La Landgirl - Yes, yes she is.

Thalico 4 evah - Haha well, the whole "til you're 21" deal makes for a good sequel.

=))))))))))))))))

My face broke into the biggest smile I'd ever had. At the same time, silent tears streamed down my cheeks. I ran at Bella and hugged her, grabbing her right out of the air. Bella looked down, as if she'd like to smack me, but she didn't.

"Oh my God. Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much!" I cried.

"You're welcome, Princess," she smoothed my hair with her petite hand.

"I'm really staying?" I asked, wanting to guarantee it.

"Yes, honey. You get to stay here until your twenty-first birthday," Bella smiled warmly at me, something she hadn't really done before.

"Oh my God!" I was really sobbing by then.

I released Bella, and turned to Carly, Sam and Freddie. Before I could go hug them, I was lost in a tight squeeze, pressed between my three best friends.

"This is great," Sam said, smiling at me.

"You get to stay with us!" Carly laughed.

"You get to stay with me," Freddie murmured, and with that, he kissed me. In front of everyone.

Sam wolf-whistled, and we all laughed; a fairy, two web comedians, an unbelievably hot tech nerd, and a girl with tears in her eyes.

"Hate to break up this love-fest," Bella's stormy exterior returned, "But I gotta split."

"Kay," I said, grinning at me.

"I'll be in touch," she said, "Just text me and I'll appear onscreen…or whatever."

"Alright," I agreed.

Bella crossed her arms and looked at Freddie sternly, "You take care of her, ok? Or else my boss will be after me."

"I will," he promised, coming up behind me and slipping his arms around my waist.

The fairy smiled one more time, and vanished into a cloud of purple dust. No one said anything.

"Well," Sam said, sitting down on the car prop, "That was very interesting."

"Interesting? Sam, I'm here to stay now!" I yelled, jubilant.

Spencer came into the studio. He looked at my tear-streaked face, complete with a big smile, and grinned at us.

"What's up, giblets?" he asked.

"Ria's staying here!" Carly said.

"Nice!" Spencer put up his fist for a knuckle-touch. I happily obliged.

"You know what I'm gonna need," I said, thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Carly.

"An apartment of my own. If I'm gonna live here forever, I'll need a place to stay," I said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. And for that, you need money," said Spencer.

"Uhh. He's right. But I have no cash!" I whined.

Carly shrugged, "You could always get a job."

"I don't wanna work," I moaned, sitting down hard in a beanbag.

"Whatever," said Freddie, "We'll check online for some openings around the city."

I agreed, and Sam suggested that we all sleep over at Carly's that night. Everyone liked the sound of that. Freddie and I decided to head back to his place and grab our PJ's.

"Mom!" called Freddie as we entered his apartment.

"Yes?" Mrs. Benson came around the corner from her room.

"Ria and I are gonna spend the night at Carly's, ok?" Freddie said as we passed.

Mrs. Benson didn't even protests. I was surprised.

I went into my room, and changed into my hawt pink skull pajamas. As an afterthought, I grabbed some jeans and a tank top for the next morning. Just as I finished changing, Freddie knocked on my door. I came back out, and we returned to Carly's place.

"Sam, are you even gonna change your clothes?" I asked, shaking my head at the lazy blonde.

"Uhh, no," she answered.

Carly and Sam were already on the sofa. Spencer was in the chair. They were sitting in silence. I figured they had been talking a moment ago. Freddie sat beside Sam on the sofa, and I laughed inside. I had never been a Seddie shipper, and ever since I'd met Sam and Freddie, I'd known that they wouldn't work out very well as a couple. (A/N: DISREGARD THAT. I LOVE SEDDIE)

"I wanna put on some music," I said.

"Whatever you say, Lobster Music," Carly saluted me.

I laughed. I went to the desktop computer, and logged onto SplashFace. It took me a few moments to decide what song I wanted. I chose a song that I've known since I was a little kid; one that's very near to my heart.

"Ok, guys. I don't know if you've heard this song before, but it's one of my very favorites," I said, and clicked play.

(A/N: The song is "Who Knows" by Avril Lavigne. It is one of my favorite songs.)

_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Why do you look so familiar?_  
_I could swear that I_  
_Have seen your face before_  
_I think I like the way you seem sincere_  
_I think I'd like to get_  
_To know you a little bit more_

_I think there's something more_  
_Life's worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen?_  
_Do what you do_  
_Just keep on laughing_  
_One thing's true_  
_There's always a brand new day_  
_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_How do you always have an opinion?_  
_And how do you always find_  
_The best way to compromise?_  
_We don't need to have a reason_  
_We don't need anything_  
_We're just wasting time_

_I think there's something more_  
_Life's worth living for_

_Who knows what could happen?_  
_Do what you do_  
_Just keep on laughing_  
_One thing's true_  
_There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen?_  
_Do what you do_  
_Just keep on laughing_  
_One thing's true_  
_There's always a brand new day_  
_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Find yourself_  
_'Cause I can't find you_  
_Be yourself_  
_Who are you?_  
_Find yourself_  
_'Cause I can't find you_  
_Be yourself_  
_Who are you?_

_Who knows what could happen?_  
_Do what you do_  
_Just keep on laughing_  
_One thing's true_  
_There's always a brand new day_

_So you go make it happen_  
_Do your best_  
_Just keep on laughing_  
_I'm telling you_  
_There's always a brand new day_

_Who knows what could happen?_  
_Do what you do_  
_Just keep on laughing_  
_One thing's true_  
_There's always a brand new day_  
_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

While the song was playing, I sat down on the couch next to Freddie. He smiled at me and took my hand. I grinned lazily. A life of that? Perfection.

A/N: Hey people! Next chapter may very well be the LAST CHAPTER! OHH NOOOOO!

If you don't review, I will NEVER post the next chapter. Ever. So review! Please! If I get...five reviews or more I will post the ending. XD


	19. iLive Happily Ever AfterFor Now

A/N: This is it, peoples. Enjoy every word. I dumped my heart into this last chapter. I only got four reviews (IS FIVE TOO MANY TO ASK?) but I'm updating anyway.

Guess what song annoys the hell out of me but I listen to it anyway? I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH! That is a strangely addicting song, even though it makes me wanna break my computer XD.

coketree20 – Hahahaha wow. I'M POSTING THE ENDING! POSTING THE ENDING! POSTING THE ENDING! Hahaha yes I love Seddie, but Ria doesn't.

La La Land girl – Yes it's a =) and =( situation going on.

KYLE – THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

Unnamed reviewer – Well, I guess you could look at it that way.

=))))))

_While the song was playing, I sat down on the couch next to Freddie. He smiled at me and took my hand. I grinned lazily. A life of that? Perfection._

Carly broke my reverie, "We should probably go to sleep soon."

"Said like a true goody-goody," I teased, going over to turn off her computer.

Sam, Spencer and Freddie laughed. I smiled at Carly, and I got comfy on the couch again, squeezing in between Sam and Freddie.

"We all gonna sleep here on the couch?" I asked, glancing down at Carly.

"Guess so," she answered, "We just fit!"

"Very true," I agreed.

Spencer fell asleep first, his head nodding as he slouched in the chair. Sam followed, and soon after, Carly was out. Freddie endeavored to stay awake, but to no avail. He nodded off minutes after Carly. I took one more look at my friends, and closed my eyes.

Being the last one to fall asleep wasn't enough. I also had to be the first one awake. The sun was already rising above the surrounding buildings as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The others were still out cold. I carefully -so carefully!- wriggled out from between Sam and Freddie. Neither of them stirred.

I decided to do something nice to celebrate my permanent settlement in Seattle. Nice, but devious. I went to the kitchen, and grabbed the best thing on earth: bacon. And waffles. I love waffles. Then, I searched through Spencer's CDs until I found just the right one. I popped it into the big stereo.

The waffles were cooked and buttered, there was syrup on the kitchen table, and I was about to start the bacon. I couldn't do that until after my surprise, since Sam would smell the bacon. I knew she would.

I tiptoed over to the stereo, and cranked up the volume. Then I pushed Play. Music filled the living room, loud guitars and grungy vocals. I had chosen that song from the band that stole Spencer's drums, BackFlesh. The one Mandy (the psycho fan) really liked. The song's called Take Me Back.

Carly screeched a little, Spencer yelled, and Freddie shouted. Sam sat up, looking annoyed. I smirked at them, and sang (ok, yelled) very loudly and off-key.

_Well baby will you take me back  
__Well there I said it I said it I said it  
__Baby will you take me back  
__Well there I said it I said it I said it_

"Good morning!" I sang out.

"Not funny!" Carly said, raising her eyebrows.

"Aww, yes it was," I countered.

"Uh! Did you get me food?" Sam asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Yes. How did you know?" I said, widening my eyes innocently, "But I still have to cook the bacon."

"Good. Mama loves bacon," Sam said approvingly, standing up. I nodded.

Spencer stood up, too. He followed me to the kitchen, making sure I didn't burn down the house. Like he almost did all those times.

The bacon was finished quickly, and I set a huge platter of the stuff on the table.

"C'mon, Mama. Benson. Carls. Food," I called, waving them over. Everyone took a seat around the table, filling their plates with my breakfast paradise.

I held up my glass of iced tea (nope I don't know how beverages popped in there), "To staying with you guys!"

The others toasted with me, and we all started eating. You wouldn't believe how fast four teenagers and a spazzy artist can demolish a tableful of food. Before I knew it, we were clearing the dishes from the table. Or, I was clearing the dishes. Carly had disappeared up the stairs to get dressed. Sam was on the couch. Spencer had vanished, too. And Freddie…who knows where he had gone?

"Thanks for all your help!" I yelled to nobody in particular.

"You're welcome," Sam smiled.

"Don't you ever work? Or help?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Uh, no."

"Grr. Blondes…" I scoffed, winking at Sam.

Carly came down the stairs just in time to watch me tease Sam. I caught sight of her, and put my hands on my hips.

"Get your best friend to work for her bacon, Carly!" I whined.

"No way," Carly raised her hands in mock surrender.

I pouted, "Fine."

Freddie opened the front door. He took one look at me, hands on my hips, Sam on the couch, and Carly with her hands in the air, and laughed.

"I don't even want to know," he said, walking over to me and Carly.

"Your girlfriend is bossy, Benson," Sam complained.

"Am not!" I gasped, "I'm only telling other people what to do!"

"Ria…that's bossy," Freddie said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ohh-kay," I said, drawing out the word.

Freddie laughed again, "Jeez, is someone a little hormonal?"

"Is someone freaking me out by saying hormonal?" I shuddered, smirking a little.

"Ok, we're all people with problems!" Carly said, settling the smallish argument…thing.

Spencer came running out of his room.

"Guess who I just talked to on the phone!" he said excitedly.

"Who?" Carly asked.

"Mario from Galini's Pie Shop!" Spencer yelled.

"Um, great?" Carly said, a little puzzled.

"See, I told him that I had a friend who needed a job. And he said he needed either a dishwasher, a waitress, or a masseuse. Or all three. So I said Ria would go talk to him. Now applaud!" Spencer finished grandly.

I ran over to him, "You're saying you might've gotten me a job at the home of amazing pie?"

"YES! Now, Mario wants to see you in like an hour!" Spencer said.

"Now I can get my own apartment! Once I save up some money," I said happily.

"That's the point!" Spencer grinned.

"Oh my God, I love you!" I said, hugging Spencer.

I snatched up the bundle of clothes I had brought over from Freddie's house and ran upstairs to get dressed.

As I ascended the stairs, I heard Freddie's voice, "Hey, I thought she loved _me_." (Hahahaha)

It only took me a moment to throw on my skinny jeans and tank top. I meandered down the stairs, back to the living room. My eyes wandered over the staircase, the decorations in the Shay living room. This would be my haven for the rest of my life.

I reached the bottom of the stairs only to find Carly and Sam doubled over laughing. By the look of the kitchen sink, Spencer had just set the kitchen sink on fire. I have no idea how that's even possible…

"HEY! Is everyone ok?" I asked, mock-seriously.

"I dunno, Sam might have a seizure," Freddie commented dryly, pointed at Sam, who was gasping and sputtering for breath.

"Can it, Fredhead," Sam said, momentarily controlling her laughter.

I started giggling, too, "Be nice, you guys."

"Like that'll happen," Carly pointed out.

I nodded. She was right, of course.

"C'mon, I gotta get to my interview with Mario. I can wait tables!" I said hurriedly, dragging Carly by the arm to the door.

"You don't wanna be a masseuse?" Freddie asked sarcastically.

"No." I shot him a Look.

"Just checking," he teased.

"Spencer, can we walk to the pie shop?" I asked.

Spencer looked at me, "It's like six blocks."

"So? I just wanna. PLEASE?" I begged.

"Ok. Let's go," Spencer agreed.

"Yay!" I followed the other four iCarlies out the door of the apartment.

We took off at a leisurely stroll. Even at that pace, we'd make it to Galini's in time. I looked around, sighing at the brilliance. There was the road to Ridgeway. There was the Groovy Smoothie. Gibby lived that way. Sam lived somewhere. All these places in front of me.

I smiled as I looked around Seattle. My hand found Freddie's, our fingers intertwining. My fate was sealed…well, at least 'til I was twenty-one. All I had to do was wait for the next adventure with my friends from iCarly.

I love my life.

A/N: THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! Please review this chapter! And if you've been reading the whole story, and not reviewing, just review for the end, please!

I love you all for sticking with me through this sequel. Now, I've started my next sequel, making a trilogy. Sounds awesome, right?

Catch you on the flip side!

Love, Ria


End file.
